Are You Ready For Contestshipping?
by maycontestdrew
Summary: May and Drew meet in very unexpected and humorous ways...how will this turn out? Contestshipping, Questshipping, Pokeshipping and Ikarishipping!
1. Chapter 1: Drew as a Rascal

**Welcome to my new story! For those who liked my other story Special Signs, I assure you that you will like this one too! Enjoy chapter 1! By the way, Marina and Cheren DO NOT GET MARRIED AT THE START!**

It all started at a wedding. Drew, Ash, Kenny, Paul, Dawn, Zoey and Misty had all come to this wedding. It was a wedding of Marina and Cheren.

The seven of them were neighbors of Marina and her grandpa professor Elm. Ash, Kenny and Paul were standing near the entrance having a talk.

Ash was feeling anxious due to Drew's disappearance. "Listen guys, if anything goes wrong at this wedding, we will lose our honor!" Ash said worriedly.

Kenny winked at Ash. "Don't worry; I am sure everything will be fine!" Kenny assured.

Ash was still uneasy. "Sure?" he asked multiple times. Kenny and Paul nodded every time.

Ash then asked about what was worrying him the most. "By the way guys, where is Drew?" Ash asked

"The bride Marina is inside…and Drew is-" Paul started.

Ash was getting nervous. "Where is that idiot?" he asked patting out his arm to comfort Pikachu.

Kenny shook his head and giggled. "Don't say that! If it weren't for Drew, Marina would never have agreed to get married to Cheren!" Kenny said.

Professor Elm walked up to the three boys with a worried expression on his face. "Boys, Cheren went inside to go and talk to my grand daughter Marina for only two minutes, but an hour had passed and they haven't come out! Let's go and check on them!" he suggested.

The three boys followed Professor Elm inside. "Marina! Marina!" Professor called but heard no reply.

Then, all four men were put into shock as their eyes showed them what was in the room. Marina was missing and Cheren was tied to a chair.

Professor Elm immediately ran to untie Cheren while Ash, Paul and Kenny could only gap in shock.

"Who did this to you?" Professor Elm asked after untangling Cheren.

Cheren pointed towards Ash, Kenny and Paul and said. "Their housemate Drew!" he said angrily fixing up his glasses.

Cheren then explained in full detail, or in other words _false _details. "Marina ran away with her lover, Drew! That pampered spoilt, rascal!" he accused.

**At the marriage Office**

At the marriage office, in a specific room was a man known for making alliances. His name was Brock. Also in the room were two men and a woman.

One man had stunning emerald eyes with soft and perfect hair which could be flicked back easily. This was Drew

There was another man with a cap on and black hair sticking out from the front. This was Jimmy.

The female had two streaks of blue hair. This was Marina.

"Is everyone ready for the small marriage to take place?" Brock asked.

The three nodded in agreement. Brock took out the paper and gave a pen to the man with the cap and the female.

To Brock's surprise, Marina and Jimmy signed the paper. He was expecting Drew to sign.

"Thank you!" Jimmy said after handing the ring into Marina's finger. Drew clapped but had a bored expression on his face.

"You are now husband and Wife!" Brock said.

Jimmy turned to face Drew. "Thank you Drew. I wasn't in town so I am thankful of you to help Marina run away from her marriage." He said.

Brock laughed and took out a card from his pocket. "Here is my card!" Brock said cheerfully.

Drew looked surprised at Brock. "They are already married; they don't need your help anymore." Drew pointed out.

Brock nodded. "Yes, but I am also a divorce lawyer and judging by the looks of it, Marina and Jimmy wont last together for very long!" Brock said.

He looked at the 3 confused faces staring at him and continued speaking. "Love is blind but marriage makes people see things clearly!" he said.

Jimmy looked at him with a face of horror. "Are you blind?" he asked.

"Yes, I was married three times and now I am waiting for my fourth!" Brock said sadly.

While Brock was moaning about his divorces, the three sneaked out of the room.

As they were walking through the corridor, the saw a man with dark navy hair and had glasses. Drew and Marina stopped walking as they noticed who it was. Jimmy, on the other hand, stared at him with no familiarization.

This was because the man was Cheren.


	2. Chapter 2: May as a disguised Sabrina

**I was in Kokoda so I couldn't update earlier and all…BUT I AM UPDATING IT NOW! I know the last chapter was confusing but everything gets fixed in this one! By the way, this is held in La Rousse City in Hoenn.**

Jimmy stopped and looked and Drew and Marina's faces. He then turned to face Cheren in front. "Who is he?" Jimmy whispered to Drew.

"The man who was supposed to marry her." Drew explained pointing to Marina and not bothering to lower his voice.

Jimmy smiled sheepishly and began to talk things through to Cheren. "Listen Cheren, she was being forced to marry you so that is why we-" Cheren started.

Cheren stuck a hand out to stop him. "Forget it. I was being forced to marry her." Cheren spat, but not taking away his serious expression.

"What?" Drew asked, obviously surprised and confused.

"I had come to tell Marina that I love Bianca, but I didn't get a chance to talk for I was hit with a stick on my head, I fell unconscious and I was tied up also." Cheren said lifting a hand with a pokeball in it.

Before Cheren could release the pokemon, a hand reached out and grabbed his hand. Cheren turned around in surprise as a girl with blonde, short hair stood next to him.

The girl looked at Cheren. "Stop it Cheren! We should be thanking them!" she demanded. She glanced at Cherens confused face and explained. "We wouldn't be together if Drew hadn't helped Marina run away!" she said.

The blonde then smiled at Drew and nudged Cheren. "Say thanks." She ordered.

"Thanks." Cheren muttered lightly that it sounded like a whisper.

Drew raised his eyebrows at the blonde and looked at Cheren, waiting for an explanation.

"This is Bianca." Cheren introduced.

Drew held his hand out and shook Bianca's hand. "Hi, how are you?" he asked, just to irritate Cheren and make him leave.

Cheren slapped Drew's hand away and hand in hand with Bianca, left to go see Brock so they could be proclaimed husband and wife.

Jimmy and Marina said their farewell to Drew and left to go to the airport. Drew went back to his shared apartment on his motorbike. Little did he know that when he reached there, he was going to be in _big _trouble.

As Drew reached the apartment, he was greeted by one of the apartment maids, Lyra. Lyra had a problem with pronouncing her 's', instead she ended up pronouncing it like 'sh'.

"Drew!" Lyra called out.

Drew looked at her calmly despite her hasty tone. "What?" Drew asked with a bored expression resting on his face.

Lyra took a deep breath and started to explain. "Drew, everyone inside…Professor Elm shitting with petrol.

Drew smirked. "Shitting?" he asked trying not to burst out laughing.

Lyra frowned. "Shitting shofa!" she cried unhappily.

Drew nodded his head. "Oh…seating!" Drew said with understanding.

Lyra grinned and nodded her head, obviously proud. "Yes!" she said.

Drew smirked again and her pride. He then got off his bike and pointed at it. "Okay. You parking bike, I see how much shitting." Drew said in broken English to annoy Lyra.

Lyra struggled to get on the motorbike, but eventually made it. Drew started walking into the apartment.

As Drew walked in, all he saw was a mess. Ash was trying to calm Misty down near the window, while Misty was holding her mallet and pointing towards Professor Elm who was relaxing with a bottle of petrol in his hand.

Paul was lying down on the dining with a bored expression on his face while Kenny was not too far away and was brushing his teeth.

Zoey and Dawn were on the sofa next to Professor Elm, their faces were worried.

As Professor Elm noticed Drew enter the house, he stood up. "He is here. He is here. He is here." He repeated continuously and started pouring petrol on himself.

Kenny, Zoey and Dawn rushed to stop him but Professor Elm pushed them away. "I will set myself on fire! I will kill myself!" Professor Elm said.

Zoey looked at Drew and wailed. "This drama has been going on since the wedding was spoiled! He came to our apartment and neither is he relaxing nor letting us relax!" Zoey wailed.

Dawn joined in with the complaining. "Whenever he dries a little, he wets himself with petrol again!"

Drew nodded and started walking towards the enraged professor. "Professor Elm, if you wish to set yourself on fire, please do so. But not in our apartment, just go outside in the garden. Why are you burning our apartment with you?" Drew suggested.

"Exactly." Paul agreed rolling his eyes.

Professor Elm looked more enraged. "You heard that? After ruining my family, he is talking about his house?" he said.

Drew looked at Kenny. "Why didn't you just dive and get the bottle?" he asked.

Ash stomped over to Drew. "Shut up Drew! You are the one who has done a wrong thing." Ash said leaning towards the professor to show whose side he will be biased on.

The professor didn't want a helping hand though. Instead he stepped away and cried out threateningly. "Stay back! I will set myself on fire!" he said.

Drew gasped in shock as he realized how serious the professor was.

Dawn tried to protest. "Professor, Marina is not just your grand-daughter but Drew's friend as well!" she looked over to Paul for help.

Paul sighed and agreed. "Yes." He said plainly but not getting off the table.

Zoey rolled her eyes at what Paul thought was a 'helping hand', so she went to assist Dawn herself. "I am sure that Marina must have seen something in Jimmy. I am sure that the day you see Marina and Jimmy happy, you will be overjoyed." Zoey encouraged.

"That day will never come in my life! And there are hardly any days left in my life!" Professor Elm shouted.

Drew smirked. "Perhaps, not even one." He said.

"Yes, he is right because today, I am committing suicide!" Professor Elm said.

Drew raised his eyebrows. He knew how to solve this problem without killing anyone. "Alright, if you insist, I will help you!" Drew offered.

He then released a pokemon from its pokeball. It was similar to a dragon and was green.

"Flygon, use flamethrower to burn Professor Elm!" Drew ordered. Flygon blinked with confusion. Drew then whispered to Flygon. "Don't really burn him; just chase him out of this house." Drew said.

Flygon nodded with understanding and used flamethrower somewhere near the professor. The professor ran out of the house with Drew, Paul, Misty and Flygon laughing, but with Kenny, Zoey, Dawn and Ash gaping.

**The next day at Professor Rowan's lab**

Ash and Kenny were at the lab talking to Professor Rowan and his assistant Professor Oak. They were talking about how concerned they were about Drew's 'behaviour'.

Rowan listened to the story and smiled at the end. "Listen Ash and Kenny. Drew has done a good thing by uniting two lovers.

"But he ended Ash and Professor Elm's friendship!" Kenny protested.

"And, he doesn't even want to get married! Unlike Misty and I, he doesn't even talk if the subject is about his own marriage!" Ash supported.

Professor Oak then piped up. "Professor Rowan sent you a Growlithe last month right?"

Kenny smiled randomly. "Yes, she is very nice and powerful! She also keeps everyone happy!" he praised.

Professor Oak continued. "And then he sent two maids, Iris and Lyra."

Ash nodded. "They are very nice girls but Drew cannot marry them, he only likes to tease them!" Ash said.

Professor Oak nodded with a large grin. "That is not the point. The point is that Professor Rowan has also found a bride for Drew." He said.

Professor Rowan smiled at his assistant. "Indeed. Ash, you have probably heard of the city known as Saffron City right? The gym leader is perfect for Drew!" he said.

Professor Oak giggled. "Yes! She is a bandit queen!" he shouted.

Kenny and Ash exchanged worried looks. They did not want someone to come and cause more problems in the house.

Professor Rowan covered up for his assistant's mistake. "Yes, but she is very good at heart. Her name is Sabrina. She is the only girl that can change Drew. She is coming back from Saffron City tonight. Go pick her up, and _please don't be late._" He said calmly and truthfully.

**That night on one side of the airport**

A brunette was running away as fast as she could. She was wearing a pink strapless silk dress which reached her knees. As she turned by a corner she called her friend. She waited impatiently for her call to be answered. She then heard a voice on the other side of the phone.

"Hello?" The voice said.

"Professor Juniper, it is May here. I ran away from Team Magma's wedding with me and their son Brandon and now I am at the airport in La Rousse City but they have my passport." May said.

Professor Juniper gasped. "But it will take 12 days for a new passport!" she said.

May looked around and saw a man with green and soft hair and another man with slightly long violet hair. May farewelled the professor and hung up as she listened to the men's conversation.

The green haired man was taking a photo of himself and the violet haired man.

"What the hell are you doing?" The violet hand man asked.

"This is evidence that we came to the airport but this Sabrina girl didn't turn up!" The green haired man explained.

"But why are we waiting at terminal 4 when Sabrina is arriving at terminal 9?" The violet haired man asked again, his voice was still plain and bored.

"That is the thing. We won't let her recognize her. Paul, tell me one thing. Neither you nor I have seen Sabrina and nor has anyone in our family. Professor Oak has sent an imported Sabrina from Saffron City so that she marries me and changes me, correct?" The green haired said.

The violet haired man, whose May figured out was Paul sighed. "Correct Drew." Paul admitted.

"Paul, I need an impish, roguish and talented wife. But these days, you can't find them because they have been taken!" The man named Drew complained.

May nodded. Surely, she would be able to take advantage of this situation. They have never seen Sabrina, so why couldn't she _pretend _to be Sabrina?

**I knew things would get complicated! Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3: May as Drew's bride-to-be

**I got a new constant reviewer! And that is Cloud Reflection! Now I got 3 constant reviewers, Champbybirth, Eeveeluvr and Cloud Reflection…anyways, I am side tracking. The new episode is here!**

May jammed her mind with thoughts. Surely, there was no other option. The answer was very clear.

Drew and Paul's family have _no idea_ what Sabrina looks like, so if May was to go there the way she was, they would still think that she was Sabrina. Where else would May find an opportunity like this? Just stay at their house for a few days, just until her passport can be made…Just a few days…

May knew that she _had to _take advantage of this situation, and she knew exactly how.

May came out of hiding, her silky red dress flowing as she rushed to Drew and Paul. As she approached, she made her voice seem as enraged as possible.

"Hey Drew! Just where do you think you are going?" she asked.

Paul and Drew raised their eyebrows at the girl. Who could this be?

Paul piped up. "And who are _you_ to ask?" he said coldly.

May turned her gaze away from Paul and met Drew's crystal emerald eyes.

"What did you think? You could go and show all your roommates that you went to the airport and I didn't come? Answer me!" May demanded.

Drew was shocked. But it was Paul that spoke for him. "Just how did you recognize us, _Sabrina_?" he asked, emphasizing the name so he could prove that he knew her exactly as she knew them. Little did he know that he was wrong about the name.

May's head rushed with thoughts and answers. In less than a second, she had found one. "I didn't recognize you, I recognized _him. _I scanned the entire airport with Ash's description. He was the only rogue with an innocent face!" May said flashing her eyes towards Drew.

Paul smirked and nudged Drew. Drew simply gaped. Finally, Drew got hold of his mind again. "Why are you wearing a dress? Did you run away from a wedding or something?" he asked with a smirk.

May decided to give a question is response. "Why? Did you expect a two piece bikini?" she said.

"It would have been better." Drew smirked, Paul joining in with the smirking.

May clucked with annoyance. She then saw Team Magma leader, Maxie and also Maxie's son, Brandon. May had to get out of there, fast.

May gripped Drew's hand and started dragging him towards the airport exit. Drew pulled his hand away and whistled as he tried to grab her hand. May pulled her grip out of his hand, not keen on him holding her hand compared to her holing his hand.

"Don't take advantage of the situation! And don't you dare touch me!" she threatened, stomping away in fury but deep inside, she felt stabs of guilt for she had taken advantage of someone else's situation.

When the three of them reached Drew and Paul's shared apartment, they were greeted cheerfully by everyone. After a while after everyone relaxing in the house, Misty started feeling doubtful.

"Sabrina, where are your clothes and why are you wearing such a fancy dress?" Misty asked trying to meet May's eyes.

May replied hastily. "This is my future to be in laws home, not some fancy hotel! I don't need to bring any luggage, there is _nothing _lacking here! As for the dress, I decided that the only way you guys might accept me, is if I wear the fanciest dress I own!" May said.

Ash smiled at Misty, obviously not upset with Misty's suspicion. Misty turned scarlet red and looked towards her feet. Ash, realizing that he was staring at her dreamily also turned away nervously. May and Zoey giggled while Dawn looked at Paul dreamily.

The house was a mess to be seen. Drew and Paul were lying down on the dining table with bored faces. All the girls were next to May, trying their best to make her feel welcome. Ash and Kenny were also sitting nearby.

Then they all heard the phone ring. Iris, one of the two maids, came into the room which everyone was seated in. "It is Sabrina." She said showing everyone the phone.

Everyone gasped. If Sabrina was on the phone, then who was the girl with them?

Was she a fake?


	4. Chapter 4:Sabrina as a Angry Phonecaller

**I got ANOTHER constant reviewer! That makes it 4! Kawaiiblackbunny, Cloud Reflection, Champbybirth and Eeveeluvr! Here is the next chapter and for your information, Sabrina is not at the door but on the phone….eeveeluvr gave me this idea and it is AWESOME!**

May started to panic. This was bad. May had an idea after much thinking.

May snatched the phone off Iris and faced the family. "It is not Sabrina, it is _for _Sabrina." She corrected. She put the phone towards her ear and started listening to the complaining voice on the other side of the phone.

"I have been waiting here for about 2 hours now! Where the hell are you? You haven't even come to pick me up!" The _real _Sabrina raged.

Everyone in the apartment turned and looked at May. They could faintly hear what was going on the other side but they could all tell that whoever was talking to May was definitely angry.

May smiled sheepishly at everyone. "It is my friend not too far away, in Mauville City. She is angry at me because I am not coming to her marriage." She whispered to them. Everyone gave nods of understanding except for Misty, who just eyed her suspiciously.

May then went back onto the phone. "I am sorry, but I didn't have time." May said to Sabrina.

"I have come here from _Saffron City_ which is very far from here and you are saying that you _did not _have time? Well, I am not stupid that I will just wait here! I am going to my friend's wedding in Mauville City, and then taking a 15 minute walk to Professor Rowan's lab in La Rousse City, where you live. If you _finally _have the time then you could meet me there!" Sabrina shouted, hanging up on the phone.

May hung up her end of the phone. Misty stood up instantly. "If you are the real Sabrina, then answer me some questions." She said suspiciously.

May nodded fearfully. "Alright…I mean of course!" she said. She may have sounded cheerful but deep inside her, nerves were messing around everywhere. Surely this information will be about Sabrina so she had to use the information she heard from Drew, Paul and the phone call from Sabrina.

Drew was watching intently while the other family members were watching silently. Misty started her questions. "1. Which professor sent you here?" she asked.

May used all the hints she had received. "Professor Oak and Professor Rowan." She said confidently.

Misty continued. "2. Which city do you come from?"

May gave a sigh of relief. Sabrina had just given the answer on the phone. "Saffron City." She said.

Misty nodded. "Last question. You have done quite well. Listen, if you are the real Sabrina, don't take this seriously. We want you to feel welcome but we just are making sure. 3. Which region is Saffron City in?" she asked.

May took in a deep breath. She only knew that it was Saffron City. May had only lived in Hoenn; she knew other region names, but not the cities in them. She thought carefully about what Sabrina had said. _Far away… Far away…Far away…_

May remembered something. The furthest region from Hoenn was Kanto. That must be the answer.

May raised her head. "Kanto." She said.

Misty clapped her hands and hugged May tight. "I am sorry for doubting you, it is just that…" Misty began apologetically.

Ash put his hand on Misty's shoulder. "Misty, you were only trying to protect us. Thank you." He said.

Misty blushed and looked away so she could hide it.

Dawn rushed up to May. "Let me show you the guest room." She said.

May gripped Dawn's arm to stop her from walking. "I won't stay in the guest room. I will stay in Drew's room." May said smiling.

"_Before _marriage?" Zoey asked, obviously surprised.

"Before marriage, Drew can stay in the guest room!" May suggested with a mocking smile. Everyone laughed but Drew and Paul. Drew got up and dragged May towards a corner of the room where no one could see them.

"How dare you take my room…" Drew started.

May put her finger on Drew's lips to stop him. She then came dangerously close to him. Drew could feel her breath clearly. Her sapphire orbs shone like crystals.

"Listen, my future husband. I have only taken your room right now. After marriage, I will take you sleep, your mind and your peace." She said pushing herself backwards.

"Why you-" Drew started to threaten.

May put her finger on Drew's lips to stop him. "Hey! No abusing!" she said before walking towards Dawn.

"Show me my room please." May said sweetly to Dawn, Misty and Zoey. All four girls laughed and walked towards Drew's room.

Ash looked at Kenny and said aloud. "This girl will change Drew for sure." He said.

Kenny nodded. Drew did not feel the same. While this girl was around, there would be no fun.

He needed to get her out of the apartment soon.

No matter what the cost.

**Drew is planning on taking her out….interesting. But surely, he will fall in love with her first! The he will- wait I am telling you the story…NOT COOL! Eeveeluvr gave me the question to ask May idea. THANKYOU FOR THAT!**


	5. Chapter 5: Drew as a Wedding Sabotager

**Another chapter is here! Can everyone see my title style for the story! It is like _ as a _etc. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Characters Pokemon**

**May: Blaziken, Beautifly, Skitty, Venasaur, Munchlax, Wartortle, Glaceon**

**Drew: Flygon, Masquireen, Butterfee, Roserade, Absol**

**Dawn: Piplup, Buneary, Pacharisu, Ambipom, Mamoswine**

**Paul: Torterra, Electivire, Magmortar, Ursurang, Gliscor, Weavile, Honchkrow**

**Misty: Psyduck, Starmie, Politoed, Goldeen, Azuril**

**Ash: Pikachu, Staraptor, Monferno, Grotle, Sceptile**

**Kenny: Empoleon, Floatzel, Alakazam, Breloom, Machoke**

**Zoey: Gastrodon, Glameow, Mismaugus, Lumineon, Gallade, Leafeon**

**(Team Magma)**

**Maxie (Leader): Magcargo, Arcanine, Vulpix, Infernape, Flareon***

**Brandon (Son): Breloom, Rampardos, Arbok, Natu, Donphan ****

**(Team Aqua) **

**Archie (Leader): Azumaril, Relicanth, Sharpedo, Huntail, Empoleon*****

**Trip (Son): Tropius, Lucario, Venasaur, Poliwrath, Honchkrow ******

***: First fire type pokemon that came to my head**

****: Random pokemon which came to my head**

*****: First water pokemon which came to my head**

******: I barely know any unova pokemon**

The next morning, everyone had gone to the backyard of the apartment. Out there were a pool and 2 separate tables. Drew and Paul were on 1 table while everyone else were on the other table.

May had released all her pokemon, to show everyone. Zoey was amazed. "I heard that you like psychic pokemon, but you seem to have all sorts of pokemon!" she said.

Everyone else released their pokemon, so they don't have to be stuck in their pokeballs and can stretch and relax.

May smiled. She started walking towards the house to grab something to eat, Skitty was in her hand. Drew then saw his chance. He knelt down to the floor and started patting his Absol. But as he was innocently doing this, he was also whispering to Absol.

"Absol, use shadow ball towards Sabrina, and send her falling." He commanded, but no one could hear him except Absol and Paul.

Absol smiled at Drew's cunningness and obeyed. Soon, a powerful ball of shadows was sent towards May.

After that, everything happened in pieces.

Skitty nudged May. May noticed the ball and spread her legs out. Ash walked over to Drew. Dawn came running from inside the house. Dawn got hit by the shadow ball. Dawn fell down on the ground.

Paul cursed beneath his breath and rushed over to help Dawn. Drew laughed at Paul's concern while Ash was standing there, gaping and not knowing what to do of the situation.

May, Misty and Zoey rushed over to help Dawn. May started apologizing instantly. "I am so sorry Dawn! If I knew that you were coming from inside the house, I would never have dodged the shadow ball attack!" May cried out.

Zoey frowned at Drew. "It is not your fault May. Why did you even do that Drew?" Zoey said.

Drew rolled his eyes and didn't bother answering. Misty was about to pull Dawn up when May stopped her. "Let Paul do this." May whispered in her ear.

Paul pulled Dawn up and let her lean on his shoulder. Paul then supported her towards the house. May gave a cheeky wink towards Paul and Dawn and both of them blushed to a deep scarlet.

~Later that Day (Lunch time)

Everyone was crowded around the giant dining table except for Drew. In fact, he was no where to be seen. After about 10 minutes of eating lunch, Drew appeared out of nowhere.

"Sabrina, your father sent you some package, you need to pick it up from the airport. I will drop you." Drew volunteered.

May looked at him. She couldn't doubt him for she was not Sabrina so she would not know any specific details. Eventually, she found a doubt. "How did you come to know before me?" May asked.

Drew had not thought of an excuse like that. He snapped his fingers. "Fuck." He cursed.

Everyone looked at him and gave him looks of disapproval. "I mean fax. I received his message by fax." Drew corrected using his devious mind.

May stood up and started walking out of the house. "Alright let's go." She said exiting the room. Neither did she see Drew's evil smirk, or the worried and warning expressions of Dawn, Misty, Zoey, Kenny and Ash.

~In the car with May and Drew

The situation was awkward. Neither May nor did Drew want to talk to each other. Instead, they were communications to each other by talking to themselves out loud.

"She had made my housemates crazy about her in tow days. I would be dead if she stays here any longer." Drew said, interpreting 'she' as May.

He drove the car towards a corner, causing May to lean on him. She instantly got up and leaned back onto her seat.

"He cannot stop taking advantage." May said angrily aloud.

"We take advantage of those we would gain something from. I am just trying to get rid of her." Drew said rolling his eyes.

May looked up. In front, there was a sign post. To the left was the airport but to the right was the jungle. For some reason, Drew took the right turn.

"Airport is on the left and he is taking a right turn? Is he planning on taking me to the jungle and…?" May asked aloud, to herself but mainly to Drew.

Drew looked at her and started talking directly to her. "No madam. If I do such thing then I will get stuck with you forever. Then I will have to marry you."

"Then why is he taking me to a jungle? Will he leave me with wild pokemon?" May asked, not losing her pride of talking to him.

"I would have if I wasn't so concerned about the poor pokemon. I think I might have to show her to a few Beedrill. "

May lost her pride. "How could you even think of such a thing?" she said with a worried expression. She grabbed the keys and threw them out of the car.

Drew looked at her with a shocked expression rampaging on his face. "What is wrong with you? Why can't you be like a _normal _girl who leaves the key in the right spot?" he asked deeply concerned.

May wasn't listening. Instead she was pointing at a cliff in front of them. "Turn!" she commanded.

"I can't because you chucked the keys out, the steering wheel is failing!" Drew pointed out.

"Your mind has failed too! Use the bloody brakes!" May said hastily.

Drew obeyed and the car halted causing such force that the car shook massively. But the car was saved. It hadn't reached the cliff which was a few meters away.

Drew then planned on the lecture he was going to tell May about where the keys should be kept. He turned to the passenger seat behind him, but the seat was empty. In fact, May was nowhere to be seen.

May had disappeared.

**That is the end of the chapter! You only saw a few pokemon, but Team Magma and Aqua come in the next episode…Well, team magma only…although I prefer Aqua! It is blue, my fav color!**

**Anyways…hope you enjoyed and I appreciate MOST reviews…(unless you say that I should die or something like that…) **


	6. Chapter 6: May and Drew and 2 Love-Birds

**This may sound like madness, but I got a new constant reviewer….and that is malory79080! Now I got five, and you could probably guess who by looking at the previous chapter! **

Drew searched his surroundings and finally found May. She was alive, but was hanging on a tree and directly under her was the cliff, which was about 5km deep. In other words, May's life was at risk. Terrible risk.

She was shouting for help. "Drew! Drew!" she called to him.

Drew walked towards the tree which she was hanging on to her dear life with. Drew wanted to tease her about her present situation. "Are you dead or alive?" he asked.

May on the other hand was stressing. "I am alive right now but I can die any moment now! Help me!" May shouted desperately.

Drew wasn't done with the fun though. He was about 15m away from her. He held out her hand. "Here, take my hand. Take my hand. Take my hand." He said repeatedly, holding out his hand.

May rolled her eyes. "You idiot! Come closer and help me!" May demanded.

Drew smirked. "Nah, I think it's better if one person dies rather than two." Drew said.

May didn't recognize the sarcasm in his voice. Instead, she went on yelling. "Coward! Bastard! Baby! Chicken! Do I have to come there to help you so you can help me? " she insulted.

"Let me ask for help for myself before jumping to conclusions." Drew said walking towards the tree on the edge of the cliff where May was hanging like a monkey.

"Hurry up!" May shouted.

Drew murmured a call for help and started climbing the tree. He finally reached the branch where May was hanging on.

"Give me your leg!" May demanded.

"You are already hanging. How else should I hang you?" Drew teased.

"I mean give me your leg for me to grab!" May corrected.

"Leg? Nah." Drew disagreed. Instead he got down and started hanging on the tree, just like May in the monkey position.

May was shocked. "You are now hanging on the branch with both your hands. How will you save me?" she asked.

"I can save you with one hand, judging by your size." Drew suggested.

"Well, Mr. Useless! Then use that hand already! Hold my waist, and pull me!" May commanded.

Drew shook his head. "No, no. Not the waist. Then you will say that I took advantage. By the way, your waist is-" Drew said.

May cut him off. "Send my waist to hell! Hold whatever you want. Do whatever you want. But please save me!" May begged.

"In that case, come to me." Drew said heaving one of his arms and pulling her towards him.

May could feel Drew's calm breaths against her face and Drew could fell her stressful breaths. They both found that they were staring into each others orbs. Sapphire and Emerald. They were both speechless at the beauty they were seeing. They had full idea of the romance that was being witnessed.

Then, they got out of the tree together and made their way to a campfire spot, where they would spend the night. May was still enraged with him for taking a while to save her, while Drew, although he didn't know why, was trying to break the ice between them.

"You women are so strange. You cannot stick to anything either from your age. Sometimes you say take the advantage, sometimes you say don't take advantage. What nonsense is this?" Drew asked.

"All your talking is making me crazy. It was the demand of the situation!" May pointed out.

Drew nodded his head with understanding. "Oh, I wasn't wrong to touch you now, but I was wrong to touch you earlier. Is this is not wrong, then why is that wrong? And if that is wrong, then why isn't this wrong?" Drew said trying to annoy her.

"Actually, you are wrong. It is wrong to sit here and talk with you. It is of no use. I am lying down." May snapped, lying down onto the rough and bumpy rocks despite its uncomforting surface.

"Obviously, it is no use. I am sitting, and you are lying down. It would have benefitted if both of us were sitting or lying down." Drew pointed out.

May turned to Drew. "Don't even think about using double meanings on me!" May scolded.

Drew shook his head. "Sabrina, there is a limit to literacy. Where does double meaning come in?" Drew asked.

May squealed and turned around. Drew smirked, satisfied that he annoyed her. He then saw a coordinator card come out of May's side bag. Drew looked at it. Something was wrong. The photo was the same as real life, but the name said something else. It didn't say Sabrina, it said May.

Drew thought hard. All the puzzle pieces were coming together. Wedding dress, recognizing Drew, no luggage, and most of all…the lady shouting at her on the phone.

Sabrina was not Sabrina, but a girl named May, disguising herself as Sabrina. Drew had to get answers, and he knew how.

~The next morning

Drew took May to the cliff next to the tree which they were hanging on yesterday. Drew showed May his Roserade as he walked towards the cliff. Drew had told Roserade the entire plan.

Drew shouted and the cliff. "Drew!" he shouted randomly. Instantly, the place began to echo. May rolled her eyes.

Drew turned to face May. "Now I will call your name and see what echo's back." Drew said.

Instead of shouting Sabrina, he shouted May. Roserade did her part of the plan by blocking May's ears as he shouted it.

As Roserade took her vines away from May's ears, May heard the echo. It was saying May. May took in a deep breath and saw Drew's face look at her with suspicion.

"Who are you? Where is the _real _Sabrina?" Drew asked.

"I am May. Sabrina is at her friend's wedding at Mauville City." May answered hesitantly knowing that she was right in front of a cliff.

Drew nodded. "Why?"

"I ran away from a wedding with one of Team Magma's leader's son, Brandon. But they took my passport and it takes 10-12 days to make a new one. Then I heard you and Paul talking about one girl named Sabrina, and your whole family didn't know her so I thought that I might…you know the rest." May explained.

Drew nodded in agreement. He looked into her eyes. Although she was not the real Sabrina, there was something special about her. She was beautiful, talented and most of all, cheeky. He was the girl he had always wanted. Drew had realized something.

He was in love with May.

May looked into those emerald orbs. She found that she was staring into them unintentionally. Her mind was buzzing with thoughts. '_It was sweet of him to actually accept me although I told him and his housemates some terrible lies. I guess he isn't as bad as I thought he is…he is really handsome also. WAIT, what did I just think? Could it be that…?' _she thought. Then May realized something.

She was in love with Drew.

**I know there was heaps of romance at the end! Champbybirth gave me the idea of Drew saving May instead of Flygon!**


	7. Chapter 7: Team Magma as Warriors

**As you can see from the title of this chapter, there are battles in this chapter! I am making them as funny as possible! Here is the next chapter and please enjoy! By the way, the 20th reviewer goes to…Cloud Reflection!**

**(Team Magma Helper) Tabitha's Pokemon: Torkoal and Typhlosion**

May and Drew started walking back towards the jungle, in hopes to find someone willing to drive them. Drew had returned Roserade and sent out Absol to help look for a road. May had released her Munchlax to sniff the way out.

After walking for a few minutes, Drew and May felt like someone was watching them. Their hypothesis was soon turned into an observation, for Absol had fallen to the ground by a flamethrower.

May and Drew turned around and found themselves facing a man with red clothes and a Torkoal. May looked at Drew urgently and whispered to him. "This is a team Magma helper, Tabitha. He is trying to kidnap me!" May said.

Drew nodded and shoved May further behind for her safety. Absol got back up and got ready for battling.

~Battle Tabitha vs Drew (Torkoal vs Absol)

Torkoal used another flamethrower but Absol dodged just in time. Unfortunately, Torkoal was well prepared. As Absol dodged the flamethrower, Torkoal was already using Rapid Spin towards Absol. Absol got hit and fell on the ground, trembling.

Absol got up and started sprinting towards Torkoal at full speed. As Torkoal noticed the incoming attack, he started to counter with another flamethrower, but Absol was smarter than that. Absol used a quick agility and attacked Torkoal with a powerful and swift rapid spin, which sent Torkoal crashing onto the ground.

As Absol saw Torkoal's disadvantage, he used Night Slash, which sent Torkoal crashing onto a tree.

May smiled at Absol and Drew's protectiveness, he was so brave. She took a sharp breath as she saw Absol being trapped directly under Torkoal. She and Munchlax had to help Absol.

May whispered rapidly into Muchlax's ears. Munchlax nodded and went into action. It used its strongest move, Dynamic Punch straight at Torkoal. Torkoal fainted and Absol was free.

Tabitha rushed towards his pokemon to help cure it. May and Drew took this opportunity to return their pokemon and silently creep away.

As Tabitha looked up, May and the other boy with her had disappeared. But, to where? He scanned the landscape with his eyes and frowned. No sight of them anywhere. A thought came to his mind. _Either way, more Team Magma forces are coming soon. They will trap them for sure. Plus, there is nowhere to run._

He smiled at his devious thought. Little did he know that May and Drew were already on their way to find someone to help them. No matter how unusual the person seemed…

**No one knows who this unusual person is, except me! Sorry for the chapter being so short but…I don't have any excuse! I WILL THINK OF 1 LATER! I appreciate most reviews so please review!**

**I swear I get sooooooooo hyper-active (MY WORD) whenever I see a review! NO JOKE! **


	8. Chapter 8: Harley as a Idiotic Flirt

**Here is the next chapter! The winner of the guessing of the 'weird guy' goes to Champbybirth! He guessed it on the first go without any other hints! Congratulations! You can guess who he is by the title! Harley is NOT gay in this story… (Unlike my other story Special Signs)**

May waited near the road with her Glaceon, well aware of Drew hiding in the bushes beside her. She had to find someway to lure a man with a car towards her. Eventually, a man was driving towards them. He had long, flowing purple hair. He was wearing clothing similar to a Cacturne. He was certainly a male.

May sighed with the bad luck she was cursed with but continued waling up to the man as his car stopped in front of her. The man looked at her and sparks flew around his heart. The girl was beautiful with charming sapphire eyes. He knew it was love at first sight. He noticed that the girl was looking at him with a slight interest. Perfect.

May looked at him and batted her eyelashes. "Hi honey, how are you going?" May asked flirtily. "May I have a ride?"

Harley's heart skipped a beat. "Of course honey! Come in!" he offered. May jumped into the front passenger seat. As May nudged Glaceon, Glaceon did his part. Glaceon gave a slight purr, which was the signal for Drew to come out of the bushes. Drew walked up to Harley. "Idiot, where are you taking that girl?" Drew asked.

Harley ignored Drew and looked to May suspiciously. "Is he your boyfriend?" he asked. May waved her arms in front of her. No, just my cousin!" she corrected hastily.

Drew looked at Harley. "You look gay." He pointed out. Harley hissed. "I use people with such an attitude like you as my driver! And my name is Harley!" he snapped rudely.

"Is that so? Then let me drive!" Drew suggested, taking advantage of Harley's threats. Harley changed his mindset immediately. "Sure!" he said hoping to the back seat as Drew took the drivers seat. Drew then started driving. As they were driving, Harley was attempting to flirt with May.

"Where have you been all my life?" Harley asked May. May felt like puking. Drew noticed that fact and decided to stand up for her. "She was hiding from you." Drew answered. May burst out laughing like there was no tomorrow. Drew was pleased with the fact that he made her laugh.

Harley ignored the insult and turned his attention back to May. "You know, it is amazing when you speak!" he said dreamily. Again, Drew noticed May feeling awkward and stood up for her once more. "It would be amazing if you would just shut up!" Drew said. May laughed even more.

Harley then stopped ignoring Drew. "I have not come here to get insulted you know!" he pointed out. Drew knew exactly how to comeback to that. "The where do you normally get insulted?" he asked. May laughed even more, if possible.

Drew was so intent laughing with May that he didn't realize that Tabitha was right in front of him. Drew immediately stopped the car and got out of the car to inspect Tabitha. May and Harley got out also. Glaceon checked Tabitha's pulse. He wasn't dead, just fainted.

Drew sent out his Butterfee and ordered it to cover Tabitha with String Shot so nobody would notice him. Harley on the other hand, was laughing like a maniac. "You are in big trouble mister!" he pointed to Tabitha.

Drew shook his head. "Hold on just a second before jumping to conclusions. This is _your _car. _You _were the one who told me to drive the car. _You _were being insulted which made me laugh and bump into him. In other words, this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't told _me _to drive because you let the girl inside the car. So who is there to blame?" Drew asked.

"Me! Who else?" Harley squealed foolishly. Harley was indeed a big idiot to fall for such a trap. May rolled her eyes. They had to get out of here fast, before anyone catches them. But how could she and Drew leave when Drew is messing about.

Harley started to weep as she sat down near String Shot covered Tabitha. May then saw a red car driving past them. Outside peeped a man of team Magma. May's heart started beating faster. She ran over to Drew and pointed towards the red car. Drew understood immediately. May and Drew drove away in Harley's car as Harley continued to weep.

Team Magma grunts rushed out of the car but they were late.


	9. Chapter 9: Housemates as Water and Ice

**And, the 30th reviewer goes to…Champbybirth! Here is the next chapter and I really don't know what to say about it! ENJOY!**

The two Team Magma grunts came out of the car followed by their leader Maxie and his partner pokemon, Vulpix. All three of them cornered Harley. "Where did the brunette go?" Maxie asked coldly.

"I don't know! They took my car and went off! I don't even know their names!" Harley cried with absolute truth.

Maxie raised his eyebrows suspiciously. "Ok then. Did you see another Magma Grunt by the name of Tabitha?" he asked.

Harley flinched. He was scared to lie, but even more scared to die. Harley gulped and avoided eye contact with Maxie. "No, I-I di-did _not _see any Magma Grunt recently." He stammered.

Maxie bought it, but Vulpix sensed otherwise. He used a flamethrower towards the web of string shot, causing the web to melt. Inside it revealed Tabitha. Harley took a deep breath and began to protest. "It wasn't me, I swear! It was the man with the brunette!" he cried.

Maxie nodded but turned towards the grunt. "Take this man to our mansion. We must find that girl who owns the precious egg, so we can become rich. This man has sent he man that May ran away with, so with his help, we can murder him." He explained.

So the two Magma Grunts dragged a squealing Harley into the bright red car.

~At Drew's apartment

After May and Drew arrived, all the other housemates could see that the interaction between May and Drew had changed. Instead of constant arguments, they were now being kind to each other. Everyone could tell they were in love.

In the morning, the next day, Drew was yawning outside in the backyard. He was near the pool. May giggled and came behind him sneakily. She then poured freezing cold ice, fresh from Glaceon down into Drew's shirt. This chilled Drew's back.

Drew grabbed hold of May and shoved her to the ground, Drew sitting on top of her. May gripped Drew's hand to prevent him from getting off her, and she started calling Glaceon. "Glaceon, come here and help me freeze his back!" she cried, obviously aiming for attack.

Paul saw the situation happening and ran towards Drew. He started pulling Drew backwards. Dawn, who had chosen to be on May's side, released her giant Mamoswine. "Mamoswine, freeze Paul's back!" Dawn commanded.

Mamoswine obeyed happily. Instantly, Paul's back was covered in ice, not just making Paul shiver but also preventing him from saving Drew. Glaceon had run just on time to freeze Drew's arms so May could slip away.

May and Dawn have each other a Hi-5. Then they heard Ash speak. "Hey, Sabrina and Dawn! How about you push Paul and Drew into the pool since they are so close to it!" Ash suggested.

May and Dawn did exactly that, but Paul and Drew were too frozen, so the girls had to put extra effort. It was quite a humorous sight, Dawn looked like she was hugging Paul while May looked like she was sitting on Drew. Little did they know that they were playing in Ash and Kenny's hands. Kenny took out two of his pokeballs, which released a Floatzel and Empoleon. "Both of you, use ice beam on Sabrina and Dawn!" Kenny commanded.

Empoleon shot a cold Ice Beam towards May, while Floatzel did the same to Dawn. All four of them blushed deep scarlet as they noticed their positions. Kenny and Ash reenacted what May and Dawn did a few seconds ago. A Hi-5 followed by laughing. Then, Kenny and Ash found themselves frozen. Misty and Zoey were laughing behind them.

Empoleon got slightly annoyed that his trainer was frozen and shot ice beam straight at Misty and Zoey, which left everyone frozen except for the pokemon. After a few seconds of yelling at each other over which team won, girls or boys, May burst out laughing. The laugh was contagious. Everyone laughed straight after her.

After a while, the ice melted and the fight started again. Except, this time with more pokemon involved and also, not just ice but also water.

May had her Glaceon by her side, freezing mainly Drew, and also Wartortle was out of his pokeball, assisting Glaceon by shooting Water Guns straight at Drew. Drew had released Masquireen, who was countering for him with Water Gun.

Dawn had followed May's example and released her Piplup to assist Mamoswine. Their main pray was none other than Paul. Paul, on the other hand, had sent out his Weavile to counter the ice beams and Water guns with his own Ice Beams.

Misty had sent out _all _her pokemon since she was a Water Type pokemon addict. This was giving Ash a hard time. Ash had an unusual way of countering, he jumped straight in the pool and covered his head with a nearby swimming board to protect him.

Kenny and Zoey were having their pokemon fight inside the pool. Kenny had kept Empoleon and Floatzel, while Zoey released her Lumineon and Gastrodon. While the pokemon were sending Water Guns at each other, Zoey and Kenny were literally wrestling in the pool.

Everyone stopped as the pokemon started to tire out. Ash and Misty were drying themselves out near the poolside, Zoey and Kenny were doing the same except in the living room. Dawn and Paul were drying themselves in the kitchen near the stove while May and Drew rested on the bed in Drew's room. All pokemon had been returned to their pokeballs.

~Near the Poolside

Misty and Ash were sitting next to each other. Ash had used Monferno to dry them, but after that Monferno was returned back to his pokeball. Ash looked at Misty dreamily. "Today, I think I felt something I have not felt in a long time." He sighed.

Misty's heart began to pound. "Did you fall in love?" she asked.

"Nah, I think I got a cold." Ash said, snapping out of his illusion which he nearly revealed to Misty.

Misty frowned and looked at her feet. Every instinct told her to reach for her mallet, but she had no excuse that Ash would understand. How could she just reveal her feelings with anger?

Ash looked at Misty. She looked so upset. Could it be that she was expecting him to say…? Ash finally decided that he kept his feelings a secret long enough.

"There was no point on me feeling love for you today, if I have loved you for about ten years now." Ash said, his lips curling into a smile as he saw Misty's expression change immediately. Misty gave a loving smile at Ash.

The next moment, Ash's lips were against Misty's.

~In the Living Room

"I would never have done that in my life! I got soaked and frozen!" Zoey complained to Kenny.

Kenny looked at her with surprise. "Then why did you play the game with us today?" he asked.

Zoey started to blush. Should she really reveal her feelings? She made her decision and faced Kenny squarely. "Because I was up against the man I love." She explained.

Kenny looked at her with even more surprise. But this time, it was not confused surprise, but it was happy surprise. He leaned over to Zoey and kissed her on the lips. Soon, they found themselves making out on the sofa.

~In the Kitchen

Dawn stretched as she watched Paul return his impressive Magmortar. Magmortar had lighted the stove for the pair. The tried to start a conversation with the silent man. "Really Paul, today really feels like a Sunday." She commented.

Paul shook his head. "Today_ is _Sunday. And a Sunday will _always _be a Sunday." He said coldly.

Dawn turned her head towards her hands. Why did he have to be so arrogant? Tears started to fill up in her eyes. In movies, even the arrogant guys talked a lot to the girls they love, so does that mean that Paul did not have feeling for Dawn? The thought struck Dawn's heart like a needle.

Paul watched Dawn's cheerful expression fade away. She even had tears in her eyes, TEARS! Did she think that he hated her? Paul knew Dawn's feelings for him for a long time. Ever since childhood. Surely, Dawn must have figured out that he liked her the same way. He had done his best to make it obvious.

He ran towards her when she fell down the other day, when Drew's Absol had used Shadow Ball as an attempt to hit May. He even laughed today when Dawn squirted him with water! Wasn't that obvious enough? He realized what he had to do.

He gripped Dawn's shoulder until she was facing him. Soon, Paul realized that she was not just tearing up but also crying, hard. He let her lean against his chest as he spoke. "A Sunday will always be a Sunday forever, just like I will love you forever." He said.

Dawn raised her head away from his chest and looked at him cheerfully. She saw him lean towards her and she followed his example. Their lips finally met.

~In Drew's Room

May and Drew lay on the bed, keeping a distance away from each other. May returned her Blaziken who was drying the pair. Then, Drew's Butterfee came out from the hallway into the room.

Drew listened to Butterfee for a moment before returning Butterfee to his pokeball. Drew then turned to May. "It seems everyone in the house is making out. Should we follow their example?" he asked May mockingly.

May shook her head but smiled. "You flirt." She commented.

Drew made eye contact with her, just enough to see her eyes glow with mischief and her cheeks burn to a deep red. He then made his next move. "A flirt indeed. But, a flirt you love." Drew pointed out hopefully.

May looked at him. How did he know? She smiled and leaned towards him. "You caught me red-handed." She admitted. They cam closer but they were interrupted by Iris, the maid.

Drew frowned angrily as if he was about to shout at Iris, but May welcomed Iris. May at least, didn't seem to mind. Although, she had to admit deep inside that she was kind of enraged with Iris.

Iris started to explain why she had come. "Someone is here. I was about to tell the other house mates, but they were- _busy_." She said, stammering at the last word. Iris had no idea that May and Drew knew exactly what she was talking about. Drew was still enraged.

"Who?" he snapped.

"Um, it is Professor Rowan's assistant, Professor Oak." She said and hastily left the room.

May and Drew glanced at each other urgently. This could mean trouble. None of the other housemates knew May's identity. But Professor Oak obviously knew that Sabrina was not at the house.

Drew had to use his wits, fast.


	10. Chapter 10:Professor Oak as a fool

**Bonjour! I got a new chapter right here! The trick Drew plays on Oak is the trick I used to play on my friends in childhood when they were looking for someone. But Champbybirth gave me the idea of using Glaceon instead of a human being…so I hope you enjoy and please review! I also got another constant reviewer: Ghostpokemonrule! Au Revoir!**

Drew thought for a moment before an amazing plan struck him. He turned to May. "I will go _welcome _the Professor, but when everyone calls you, come _with _your Glaceon." He commanded. May nodded obediently.

Drew sprinted towards the living room to find a smirking Professor Oak sitting on the sofa. Drew made himself comfortable on the couch next to the professor. The professor looked at Drew. "Drew, tell me. Where is Sabrina?" he said, his lips curling up into a mocking smile.

Drew smirked with confidence as his plan struck in action. "There is a Glaceon in this house, and everyone nicknamed her Sabrina. They have become so in love with Sabrina, that we even eat pokemon food, aka Sabrina food. I never realized that pokeblocks and poffins can taste so bad! They will literally kill you if you call Sabrina a Glaceon." Drew explained.

"So, you expect me to call the Glaceon, Sabrina?" Professor Oak asked with bewilder. Drew nodded. '_What kind of Glaceon is this?' _The professor thought to himself.

After a while of waiting, all the housemates had come to greet the professor. Either from May. Professor Oak was sure that Drew was lying. So there was only one thing to ask to the housemates. Professor Oak sighed. "Where is Sabrina?" he asked eyeing Drew evilly.

Dawn grinned widely. "She is here. I will call her. Sabrina!" Dawn called. To Professor Oak's surprise, a brunette walked in with a Glaceon. A Glaceon! '_Drew wasn't lying!' _the confused professor thought.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Dawn asked. Misty nodded. "Even Drew loves her! And sure enough, she will be marrying him!" she said winking at Drew.

'_They are planning to get Drew to marry a pokemon?' _The professor's mind was spinning. He looked at Drew, who was raising his eyebrows at the professor mockingly. _'Actually, a pokemon will be perfect for this criminal!' _he thought.

"Would you like anything to eat? The food is Sabrina's favourite!" Zoey offered cheerfully, since she realized that the males were too lazy to talk.

The professor started to panic. _'Are they planning on feeding me poffins and pokeblocks? Are they mad?'_ The professor thought. "No, I am extremely full and I am getting late for giving a Squirtle to someone!" The professor hesitantly lied. Then he sped out of the apartment.

Drew winked at May, and May started giggling uncontrollably. Everyone looked at May with confusion. May noticed and stammered. "I found it- funny! Yeah, funny! You know, he just looked at us as if we were mad or something!" May said, patching up the hole.

~The Next Day

Drew woke up and yawned. It was so late. As he left the room, he realized that the house was empty. No one was around except for Iris and Lyra, the maids. "Where is everyone?" Drew questioned the maids.

"They went to Professor Rowan's lab." Iris answered. Drew's heart started beating fast. They could fool around with the assistant, Professor Oak, but Professor Rowan wasn't so easily fooled. This could mean more trouble.

Drew started going on his Flygon, and tried to reach the lab at full speed.

~At the Lab

May smiled sheepishly as Professor Rowan explained the truth. Paul, Misty and Zoey gave May intense glared, while Dawn, Kenny and Ash could only look at her with shock. May explained her part of the story, and everyone believed her, but they all decided that she was to stay out of their lives forever.

Just then, the door burst open. May's heart started beating faster as hope came to her mind. She was hoping it was Drew, but her heart sank far low as she saw that it was Maxie, the leader of Team Magma. Maxie pulled her away before May got to even say her farewells.

As May was seated in the Magma red car, tears started to soak her eyes. After a while of Maxie driving, he came to a stop. Maxie jumped out of the car. May looked out the window to see what all the commotion was about. Maxie was having a pokemon battle with Archie, the team Aqua leader. Both were fighting over May, and May's Legendary Egg which was priceless.

May then felt her shoulder being tugged. She then found that she was being dragged out by an Aqua grunt. As she was being seated in a Blue car, the grunt fainted randomly. May looked out and to her happiness, she saw Drew with his Flygon.

Drew grabbed May by the hand towards a bush where they could hide and talk. May started to explain her story. "I own a Legendary and priceless egg. Both, Team Aqua and Magma want it. So they are trying to get me to marry their grunts, Trip and Brandon. They are trying to beat each other to it because they absolutely hate each other. I have no one to help me because I am an orphan." May explained sadly.

Drew hugged her to comfort her. He then looked at her and smirked. "May, whatever happens; you are going to marry me. But we cannot do that while these two want you. I got a plan; you will soon see what it is. Right now, I need you to go to Team Magma and pretend you always wanted to be with them. I will do the rest. Your future is in _my _hands." Drew said.

May nodded and pecked him on the cheek before running off towards Maxie. Drew sent Flygon to spy on her. May ran towards Maxie, who had lost the pokemon battle and was sitting with a stern expression on the dust. Team Aqua was nowhere to be seen.

May started to overreact dramatically. "Maxie! Team Aqua tried to capture me but Blaziken helped me escape." May lied.

"Good. Come with me." Maxie said smiling coldly. Flygon saw the whole thing and sped off towards Drew. Flygon filled Drew in on what happened. Drew nodded.

"May has done her part. Now it is my turn." Drew said to Flygon before returning him into the pokeball.

Team Aqua and Magma had _no _idea on what was going to hit them.

_No _idea.


	11. Chapter 11: Drew as a disguised Richie

**This is the last time I am updating, this year! Next year I will continue this story because we are going to Singapore for holidays very soon, and we are NOT taking the laptop! Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year everyone! Enjoy this chapter! And remember that this story is NOT over yet! Just wait for next year! **

Drew was in his room, giving a prank call. A prank call very necessary for his plan. He was calling Gary Oak. Gary did not know Drew_everyone _knew Gary.

Drew dialed in the number and waited for the beeping tone to end. He finally heard a male voice on the other side of the line. "Hello?" The voice muttered. "1 more hour…" Drew whispered into the phone before hanging up.

Gary was shocked, he knew what this meant. He was going to be murdered in 1 hour. Gary hesitated before telling his girlfriend, Leaf. "Listen, if anyone comes, tell them I was already murdered." He ordered before hiding into his room.

In exactly one hour, Drew walked over to Gary's house. As he rang the doorbell, the door was answered by a female who had a worried expression on her face. "Where is Gary Oak?" Drew asked sternly.

"Gone forever! Someone murdered him a while ago! Now I am left alone in this cruel world!" Leaf cried dramatically. She then sniffed and filled her eyes with fake tears. "Are you here to murder him too?" she asked to ensure Gary's safety.

"No, I was here to thank him for writing such an article about strength and hope! It was indeed a masterpiece! It is also an influence for me! In fact, I was going to ask him if I could help him look after the accounts of Magma and Aqua." Drew explained.

Gary jumped out of hiding and ran towards Drew. "I am _not _dead! My girlfriend makes up random facts, as if she wishes that to happen! Indeed, I did write a fascinating story about pokemon! I don't need you to tell me that it was very inspirational! I knew that already!" Gary snapped ignoring Leaf's annoyed expression.

"Does that mean you don't need help with Team Aqua and Magma accounts?" Drew asked hopefully. Gary seemed to be lost in thought for a moment. If there was someone to help him handle the foolishness of Maxie and Archie, it would be easier. And if he decides to take away money from Archie and Maxie, the green haired man could also get some blame.

"You are hired, but I won't pay you. That is my condition…uh what is you name?" Gary asked. Drew hesitated. He was positive that Harley was in Team Magma's house currently. If Gary was to give away the real name to Harley, it could be very dangerous. He had to do what May did not long ago.

"My name is Richie. The trainer who nearly won Indigo Cup. I agree with your term and condition." Drew lied.

Gary nodded, satisfied. He started dragging Drew towards the backdoor so he could explain about Team Aqua and Magma without being disturbed by an enraging Leaf.

"Team Magma and Aqua are complete idiots. Working their accounts is a piece of cake, unless you mention the rival in front of them. If you are clever like me, you can make them pay extra! Maxie and Archie are _always _competing over who gets more money. By the way, we will tell them you are my cousin although you are not. You are banned from speaking about Team Magma in front of Team Aqua…" Gary explained.

But Drew wasn't paying any attention. Instead, he was thinking of his plan. He was entering the targets house, as Richie, Gary's cousin. Somehow, he will make his plan possible although it may sound impossible. And all his housemates were going to help him succeed.

He was going to get May back.


	12. Chapter 12: Harley as a Car-Wash

**I am FINALLY BACK! I had a GREAT time but I missed all my fanfiction buds….but I was still able to email you all! Anyways here is the next delayed chapter and PLEASE review!**

The next day, Drew and Gary went to Team Magma's mansion. Drew was quite excited despite his tricky situation. He was about to meet up with May, but he was sure to meet Harley there too. Luckily, Harley knew nothing about his true name…and everything about how falsely dangerous he is.

Gary, on the other hand, was feeling rather unsure. Richie looked _nothing _like him. How could anyone believe they were cousins? The only option he could think of was a very distant cousin. Hopefully Team Magma would buy it.

As they reached the mansion, both minds were filled with different sorts of doubts, but they still entered the mansion with their heads high.

Chilli, Maxie's nephew, was protesting to his uncle about…his hair style. "Uncle Maxie, everyone in school teases me about my hair! They said it looks like rubber fire! Can I please cut it off?" Chilli cried, pointing at his scarlet, spiky hair.

"ABSOULOUTELY NOT! That shows that you are…like you know…part of…" Maxie began angrily. He was interrupted by Drew.

"He means that it is a sign of your blood group. Like your Team Magma ID. It is indeed important!" Drew advised.

"Go to school, Chilli!" Maxie turned his attention from Chilli as he left and fixed his attention to Gary. "There is my favourite accounted. You better be making Team Aqua pay more than us!" Maxie said with a grim smile.

"Everything is in perfect shape Master Maxie. Team Aqua is losing millions!" Gary lied. Drew shot him a confused look and Gary nudged him back. Immediately, Drew understood how Gary worked. He lied so he wouldn't lose. He gains while other only believe they are gaining. Not a bad plan. Serves Team Aqua and Magma right.

Just then a young girl entered the room with another, much older lady. The young one had two streaks of brown hair which was held by a red bandana. Drew recognized her happily. She was May. The other, Drew was sure was Flannery, Maxie's girlfriend who was forced to follow orders. May giggled as she saw Drew.

Maxie then glared at Drew. "GARY OAK! Didn't I tell you to NOT bring strangers to this house?" Maxie burst as if he had just noticed Drew.

Gary seemed to be lost of words. He finally found his tongue. "H-he is my c-cous-s-sin! My _distant _cousin, Richie!" Gary introduced.

May had to cover her mouth to stifle a laugh. Richie? Distant cousin? What did Drew get into now? Flannery saw May and looked at her. Her expression full of questions. May shot back an innocent smile. She then ran towards Drew and Maxie.

"Hold on Maxie. I mean future father in law. I saw something fishy in the bank accounts." May lied. Flannery looked at May with more confusion. She had been with May _all _week. When did May check the bank accounts?

Gary seemed to have lost all his nerve. "By how much?" he asked doubtfully.

May hesitated for a slight moment. She then pointed at Drew. "You are his assistant! Come with me to the banking room to check it out!. She quickly winked at him. She was so sneaky that no one spotted her except for Flannery.

Harley then randomly walked into the room. He was holding a SPONGE AND A HOSE. "I am done washing the car. I have finally found the guts to tell you the description of the man who ran over Tabitha!" he announced. Then he spotted a glaring Drew.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKK" Harley squealed as he noticed the visitor. He was about to run as fast as the wind until Brandon came out of his room and blocked Harley from leaving.

Maxie walked up to Harley. "Thank you Brandon. What does the man look like? Spill it." Maxie demanded. Harley stole a glance from Drew. Drew was giving his meanest glare with May giving an even deadlier glare beside him. Drew also had his knuckles out.

Before Harley could even make his decision, to lie or to point to Drew, Drew spoke up. "When a man cheats on a girl, the lover plays hard, the lady enjoys but the real boyfriend pays. Just like if a man drives another man's car and runs over someone. Agree Cousin Gary?" Drew said, to Gary. But Harley knew that the message was for him.

"Yes." Gary said awkwardly, wondering where Drew was going. Or Richie for that matter.

Harley gulped. The gulp was painful and seemed to be filled with poison and spikes. He hesitated before answering. "He was a red head! He had tanned skin and blue eyes! He was terrible and annoying. He thinks he is full of himself. He loves insulting and…" he stopped when he saw Drew glare at him.

"An attractive lists of qualities." Drew muttered rather loudly. Harley slammed his mouth shut. Maxie was deep in thought.

"Those are some unusual descriptive combinations. A person like this must indeed be rare. Harley, you stay here until we find this man." Maxie ordered. May and Drew randomly burst out laughing, but Maxie was so intent that he barely noticed. But it was Flannery who sent glared of confusion towards May, which shut them up.

Harley was complaining in protest. "But, what will I do in the meaning time? While I haven't found him?" he asked hopefully. Maxie seemed to be lost in thought. Drew was hoping of some kind of torture but he was sure that Harley would win this time.

But he changed his mind after May piped in. "I have been here for only a while, but I realized something Harley. You and your Octillery are quite something at washing cars. Maybe you could wash our cars so that Team Magma can really…..um…um" May looked at Drew desperately.

"Shine!" Drew whispered to May.

"Shine!" May repeated to Maxie. Maxie nodded in agreement. "Brilliant idea May! Harley, don't keep extra cars waiting! GO!" Maxie commanded sternly.

Harley shot May and Drew a glare before dragging his feet to the garages. Maxie turned to May. "How much was this price difference?" he asked, eyeing Gary suspiciously.

May followed with a sheepish smile. "52 cents." She said lamely. She needed to introduce Drew to Flannery but she couldn't get Gary into such big trouble. So she had to choose as small amount.

Maxie burst out laughing while Gary gave a deep sigh of relief. "This is not funny. He might cheat on us by a higher price later on! Come on Richie. You need to check this out with me. After all, you are the assistant. Flannery, you check with me too." May said dragging Drew with her left hand and Flannery with her right hand.

In the accounting room, May introduced Flannery to Drew. "He is the one who will stop me from marrying Brandon. He is the one who will also unite Maxie and Archie! That is what you ALWAYS wanted! And you will get to meet your best friend Shelly! He will fix everything!" May persuaded.

Flannery seemed doubtful. "I am happy with all that. But there is one problem. This is risky; after all, this is Team Aqua and Magma we are talking about!" Flannery objected.

May smiled at her concern. "This is Drew we are talking about. I know him. He can do anything." She confirmed. Drew finally broke his own silence.

"Thank you for praising me. I knew you were hot for me. Who are you though? You know everything about me now. I need it to be the other way around." Drew said to Flannery. Flannery was about to start her introduction, but May beat her to it.

"This is Flannery. Maxie's girlfriend. She is best friends with Shelly, but is band from seeing her by rules of Maxie. Flannery loves Maxie a lot but she is forced to obey him most of the time, and she doubts that he likes her back." May said sadly, offering Flannery a tissue to wipe her tears.

Flannery took the tissue and nodded in agreement. "And now, I am so glad May has found the hero. I will leave to let you two have your…privacy." Flannery said winking at May cheekily. May frowned and shoved Flannery out of the room.

Drew wanted to mess around a bit. He fell over on the couch heavily. May turned to him alertly and ran to see if he was alright. Drew took advantage of that. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him. May giggled and let him.

Before he could bother making out with her though, May pulled away hastily, leaving Drew with disappointment. May started slapping Drew playfully. Little did either of them know that someone was keeping an eye on them….

Gary was shocked at what he was seeing. What was happening? Richie was surely not like that. That wicked May must have looped him into this! But while his mind was busy on disturbing thoughts, May and Drew had know idea, _no idea _that Gary Oak was keeping an eye on every move.

**Holiday is NOT over, just my time in Singapore is…..I got a pop quiz for all you reviewers! A) What hander am I? (Left or Right) **

**B) Do I like team Aqua or Magma more? **

**Those who guess both right will get a special mention! HINT: There are no hints on my profile page, but the hints are in this story! NOT telling what chapters though….good luck. The first to get BOTH right will get the mention…but you only get ONE GUESS!**


	13. Chapter 13: Drew as a Reunion Maker

**And the winner for my last chapter pop quiz is…. (Drum roll) Eeveeluvr! I paid her some 'fanfic virtual money' as her prize! Special mention for Champbybirth because he was the first to guess! And when I say first, I mean he literally reviewed my chapter a few hours after it was posted! That is FAST!**

**Right now, I feel like a total counselor for reasons others shouldn't know. I am trying to sort out this friendship with to of my fanfic friends who have blocked each other off! (You know who you are). SO that is why I am kind of sort of very late! But here is the NEXT CHAP!**

Gary had to stop this at once. He went into the room, grabbed Drew by the collar, and went out of the room. It was in and out. May was bewildered as she watched Gary and Drew take off. It was _quite _a sight! Drew sneakily waved good bye before him and Gary exited the room.

Gary dragged Drew to a corner and started lecturing him. "What were you doing with _that _girl? She is about to get married to Maxie's son, and it is safer for neither me nor you to not interfere! That girl is quite cheeky. Maxie told me that she once ran away with some man! That is how dangerous she is, and the man she ran away with!" Gary said.

Drew smirked and watched as Gary stomped away. "Oh, you have no idea Gary Oak, no idea." He said before following Gary. As they both reached Maxie, Gary's mobile started to ring. Gary went aside for a moment and started talking. Maxie, however, wanted to start a conversation with Drew.

"Richie, what happened to the account system? Was May right?" Maxie asked suspiciously.

"Oh, not exactly. She was actually looking at the date of the income! Nothing was wrong. Even Flannery checked!" Drew said hastily. Before Maxie could say any more, Gary came back.

"I have a problem, well Leaf has a problem! I need to go check it out. Can Richie stay here for the night?" Gary asked Maxie hopefully. Maxie nodded in agreement and walked away without saying a word.

Gary leaned to Drew's ear. "Listen here Richie. No _playing_ around, if you know what I mean." Gary whispered before speeding out of the house. Drew immediately broke his promise by heading to May's room. He was surprised to see that Flannery was there too.

"May, and Flannery too. Perfect. Guys we are going, hurry up and don't need to overdo yourselves with makeup." Drew said to them.

May and Flannery, surprised by Drew's visit immediately started bombing Drew with questions. "Where are we going?" Flannery asked.

"We are going to see you best friend, Shelly." Drew answered simply. That left the girls asking _more _questions, such as 'But how can we?' 'We are banned!' 'How will she know where to go?'…the bombing continued.

"I stole the number off Gary, and I called and confirmed with her yesterday! HURRY UP!" he said, obviously irritated. May and Flannery did not bother disagreeing to something that urgent.

So, May, Drew and Flannery secretly left the house and met up with Shelly towards the back of the mansion. It was obvious that Shelly had put no effort into her looks for meeting with Flannery. Her bouncy hair was roughly tied inside her blue bandana. And her clothes were ragged.

Flannery and Shelly hugged like actual sisters. Tears were falling from both people's eyes. May and Drew stood by the side. "Why are they crying? They should be happy." Drew whispered to May. May watched fascinated at the reunion, having no will to answer the question.

Then, drew started to nudge her, directly in the ribs. May couldn't help but laugh. Her ribs were her weakness! She finally decided that it was best to answer. "Because, they haven't seen each other. They are crying of happiness, for your information." May snapped, trying to hide the twirling smile.

Then, the reunion was interrupted by a shout from slightly behind. "HEY! Wait until I tell Uncle Maxie!" the voice shouted. May, Drew, Flannery and Shelly turned around abruptly. It was Chilli. This meant trouble.

Chilli was still shouting on the top of his lungs. "Flannery, you have broken the most precious law of Team Magma! Maxie is sooo going to break up with you! Tough luck!" he yelled before running off.

May used her quick wits. "Blaziken, block Chilli!" May yelled, throwing out a pokeball. Blaziken landed directly in front of Chilli. Blaziken looked like a giant compared to poor, short Chilli. Chilli gazed up in shock, and was too startled to speak. May took advantage of this.

"Listen Chilli. This is a small reunion. And plus, Maxie sent us to do this. But, what will he say if he found out that you lied to him and ditched the idea of school!" May said. "Go to school Chilli, if you know what is best for you." She said.

Chilli ran towards the road away from Magma Mansion, but May, Shelly, Flannery and Drew noticed that he was running towards the amusement park. And not alone, all his friends behind him.

"Why that little- He ran away from school and is going to the amusement park with his friends! The park is about to close anyways!" May began. But Drew only started laughing. Laughing like there was no tomorrow.

May was filled with rage. Flannery and Shelly watched with confusion, as May started shouting at him. "You think this is funny? He shouted at his elders and lied to us, and yet you think this is funny? He ditched school and is going to an amusement park which is about to close, and you that it is funny? He needs to change, but you think that is funny?" May snapped.

Drew put his hand on her cheek to comfort and assure her. "I am not laughing because of all that. I am laughing at how _I_ am going to _make_ him change! And you and your Blaziken gave me the perfect idea!" Drew said, trying hard to stifle his laugh.

But that Chilli was surely going to change.

**Ok, I need help ASAP! I don't know how Drew is going to make Chilli change! I just need a pokemon included and an amusement park included and I will be happy! I NEED HELP!**

**I don't think I can really make a pop quiz now! Wait, actually, I can! No, actually, I can't! Let m think….**

**a) What is my name? **

**b) Where am I from? **

**c) What colour is my hair, and including my coloured streaks?**

**d) What do I hate more: Advanceshipping, or Hoennshipping? **

**Whoever gets all right, will get virtual money! And is officially AMAZING! **

**I just realized something! I have traveled all of Asia! That was random…but I actually have! YAY FOR ME! I love traveling, and all of Asia was amazing! Anyways, good luck with the pop quiz!**


	14. Chapter 14: Absol as Darkrai

**The winner of the pop quiz is….no one? NO ONE! That is incredible! Anyways, the 50****th**** review goes to….Lovelovergirl! Congrats!**

**The idea was originally mine with A LOT of help from themoltresflame! **

Drew stalked Chilli and his friends to the amusement park. He released his Flygon and Absol from their tight and enclosed pokeballs. The two pokemon stretched with joy as they came out. Drew explained the plan to Flygon and Absol.

"Flygon, as soon as Chilli starts arguing with the manager, I need you to pull his pants down and chase him to the playground. Absol, you use your telepathy to speak to Chilli and convince him that you are Darkrai in disguise! Make him go through his biggest fears, and the biggest roller coasters…and teach him manners." Drew commanded.

He, Flygon and Absol hid inside a giant teacup, which was not moving due to the fact that the park was closing. They watched eagerly as Chilli started to argue with the manager.

The manager was desperately trying to persuade Chilli and his friends to leave. But Chilli was not giving up. He debated continuously. "Please listen kids. Leave the park. There is no one left to supervise you, come tomorrow if you like." The manager offered. But Chilli wasn't budging.

"My friends and I are not kids who need supervision! Do you know who I am? I am the loyal nephew of the leader of Team Magma! I don't give a crap about who is here and not! Get out of our way, you big old ugly…" Chilli shouted. Drew was finding this rather amusing…but he promised May. So there was only one thing left to do. Drew nudged Flygon.

Flygon nodded and flew towards Chilli with incredible speed. By the time Chilli even noticed, his pants were already down. Everyone in the park was laughing. The manager, the people leaving the park, the manager…Chilli pulled his pants up hastily and searched for the source of the prank. He found Flygon, but Flygon was giving the deadliest glare that a pokemon could even give!

Immediately, Chilli regretted even coming to the park. Regretted arguing with the manager. Regretted being humiliated. But most of all, regretted searching for the prankster. He ran at full speed, towards the roller coaster area, Flygon hot on his heels. Drew and Absol followed.

Chilli sat on the bat man roller coaster. The one which, if turned on, would zoom straight up and straight down. It was the second most feared roller coaster in the park. But no one was there to turn it on. So Chilli sat and relaxed on the chair. Every now and then, checking if the Flygon was around. But the Flygon had disappeared. Gone.

Chilli gave a sigh of relief and rested his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, His eyes showed him a dark reflection of himself. Chilli rubbed his eyes. No. He wasn't looking at a mirror, but looking at pokemon's eyes, a pokemon looking directly at him. The pokemon was creepy. It had white fur at sharp hedge pointing out from its head. Its eyes were mean and cold.

"I am Darkrai, in disguise of Absol." Absol said using his telepathy ability. "I am here to turn bad boys, who bring an evil future to the world, into good boys." Absol introduced. Drew and Flygon his behind the coaster, and watched as Absol showed his amazing acting ability.

Chilli was to terrified to move. Chills were running down his spine. A pokemon was talking to him? The legendary Darkrai? The one who gives _Nightmares? _

But before Chilli could even react, Absol pushed the seat belt handle downwards, and turned on the coaster. This sent Chilli upwards. While Chilli was squealing high in the air, gripping the handle tightly, Absol quickly winked to Drew and Flygon and headed off to the scariest coaster of them all. The terminator.

Finally, the coaster ride had finished. Chilli hastily pushed his seat belt off and jumped off. His head was sweating, as if all the water had been drained out of him. He then felt wet, wet in the private spot. But surely it could not sweat _there_. Chilli realized in shock and embarrassment that it wasn't sweat…but food waste turned into this disgusting yellow liquid.

He squealed even louder. He looked up towards the sky. At least Darkrai was gone. But then his eyes caught sight of something just as bad. The Flygon was chasing him, again. Chilli ran again. Ran and ran. He stopped to catch his breath, but to his shock, the Flygon had disappeared. He walked around cautiously. The last thing he wanted is to be chased again.

As he continued walking, he felt some light movement around him. AA few seconds late, he felt himself being carried and tossed onto a bunch of seats. He looked up as he gathered his wits. It was Darkrai. Darkrai activated the roller coaster. Chilli was going up and up and up. When he was about 35 metres above sea lever, he realized he was on the terminator.

The ride which went very high and went downwards through loops, which would make him upside down and run through the rails with crashing speed. The whole ride was painful. It made Chilli want to puke. Every breath brought fear into his lungs. And by the time the ride was over, he was crying.

Drew almost pitied him. But Absol by far did not. "Do you want to do that again?" he asked coldly.

"NO!" Chilli cried immediately. Absol nodded. "Then promise me that you will _never _be rude to your elders. _Never _ditch school and whack your teachers. Do your homework. And one more thing….cut you fire shaped hair so it looks like normal hair." Absol commanded.

"YES! YES! NO! I cannot do the last one. My uncle will kill me! I cannot let this happen!" Chilli cried in protest. But it was too late. Absol had already chopped of the fire tips of hair, using his razor sharp hedge. Red hair was falling towards the ground. Chilli was horrified. Absol offered him a red Bandana. Chilli gently took the bandana and tied it around his head to hide his normal hair style.

Chilli looked at Absol. "Darkrai, I will do everything you say, as long as you do not give me nightmares. Please." Chilli begged. Absol nodded. "Good. I sense when people lie to me so don't even try lying." Absol said before teleporting away.

Chilli walked around dazed and confused. But whatever happened was definitely real. He was sure of that. He left the park and headed to school…although school was over; he needed to collect his homework. Not because he did that every day, but because Darkrai told him so.

Drew ran to Absol. "Great job Absol. I knew you would be perfect for this job. You too Flygon, great work. That guy put up quite a chase, but he would never beat you in a race." Drew said to his pokemon before returning them to their rightful pokeballs.

Drew knew that his first part of his giant plan was done. Now he needed to do the rest. And if Maxie will be surprised about Chillis new and obedient behavior…

Wait until he sees what is next.

**People must be getting sick of my Pop Quizzes but I got another one! What is my favourite colour? Can you guess? I don't know how I can give you any hint so…..good luck! I hope you enjoyed this chapter…and I hope it wasn't too scattered or anything like that!**

**By the way, this counseling thing gave me an idea for my next story! It will be called 'Setting the Story Straight' and it is another Contestshipping humour/romance story (Don't know when I will set it out)! Thank you the two people who I am counseling! (You know who you are) **


	15. Chapter 15: Bugsy as a Billionaire?

**Sorry this is a bit late, VERY late! Lately, I have been very busy with work…and any ways, its here! Hope you enjoy! **

**At Maxie's house**

Drew gave a deep breath. Teaching Chilli was exhausting. But now he could just handle Maxie in other ways….

Meanwhile, Maxie was busy discussing with Gary about future plans about financial business. Drew decided to put himself into action with his plan, as he eavesdropped. He sneaked up towards Gary and Maxie. "Don't worry Maxie! Gary will be able to do it all! Just like he did with Bugsy and his brother Burgh….and both are now _billionaires. _And both have a daughter with all of the money in her hands…" Drew exaggerated.

Maxie was shock stricken. "More money than May? Gary! Explain…" Maxie demanded.

Before Gary got a chance, Drew blurted in. "Well, Bugsy has a daughter who owns billions. But she hasn't got a husband or boyfriend yet…but Gary is in charge for setting them up!" Drew explained.

Gary's jaw dropped. Maxie grinned sternly. "Gary, I think that Brandon would be rather suitable for this billionaires' daughter." he said.

"But what about May?" Drew asked.

"We can give her in to Archie." Maxie suggested. Then, he glared at Gary. "Brandon better be the one who gets the billionaire." He threatened before walking away.

**That Night.**

"YOU ARE FIRED!" Gary yelled to Drew loudly.

Drew remained as calm and cool as a cucumber. "Listen Gary, you do know Bugsy and Burgh. Remember?"

But Gary wasn't buying it. "NO, I do not! You cannot play a fool out of me. I am not an idiot. Leave, right now."

"But Gary, I just met Bugsy yesterday. They had said that they know you." Drew persuaded.

Now, Gary was uncertain.

"Plus, if I leave, you will have to face Maxie's wrath all alone. After all, you don't believe that you know anyone named Bugsy. But how will you explain that to Maxie?" Drew said.

Just then, Flannery came. To do her part of the plan.

Flannery nudged Gary. "Gary, someone called Bugsy called. He said that you have to make him a reservation in a hotel so he can visit tomorrow." She said, hiding a wink to Drew.

"Tomorrow? Bugsy?" Gary said bewildered.

"Yes, Bugsy is coming to visit you tomorrow." Flannery said impatiently, and she straightened her shoulders and hoofed away.

Gary stood there. He was confused and lost. Everything was so confusing. Flannery couldn't have been lying about that. She didn't even hear the conversation he had with Maxie and Drew a while ago.

Drew took advantage of Gary's shock. "So…Gary, shall I leave?"

"NO! You cannot leave me here to deal with Bugsy and Maxie all alone. You must stay." Gary said hastily.

Drew nodded his head. "Yes sir!" he said giving a salute.

Gary gave a sigh of relief. At least he wouldn't be alone in this one.

Drew moved his hand to his pocket and reached out and grabbed his phone. Bugsy had to come tomorrow.

Now all he needed to do was call some friends from Johto…

**Damn…this is short. Well, sorry! And I know that this is sooooooooo late! But I would like to thank Azuzara and Champbybirth for helping me remember to finish this chapter! **

**Don't worry…I think/hope that the next chapter will come quicker…**

…**As for the pop quizzes…forget about them. I am ALL OUT OF QUESTIONS!**

**Don't you reckon the plural of moose should be meese? I mean, if goose can be geese, can't moose be meese?**


	16. Chapter 16: Bugsy as a Kid?

**Guys, it's a bit late! Not as late but….still late! Sorry! But, here is the next chapter and I hope you all like it! **

Gary anxiously waited near the front door of the Magma Mansion. He was becoming impatient. Who was this mysterious Bugsy? He had no idea. But Drew said that he knew. Aye, the world gets smaller.

The next moment, the doorbell rang. Gary rushed to the door but was disappointed to see that he had been beaten to it. Drew was already opening the door, a wide grin on his mischievous face.

Gary was starting to regret inviting Drew to help him. Drew had been flirting with May, lying to Maxie and perhaps making a fool out of Gary. Three things Gary couldn't stand. Because they are three things that could make him lose his job.

A kid walked into the room. A kid? That's right. A kid with unusual purple hair and a bug net in his hand. Gary was bewildered. However, the kid was not.

"Gary! Long time no see! 'It's me, Bugsy, remember?" the kid greeted enthusiastically, hiding a wink to Drew.

Maxie rushed into the room after hearing the name. But he was indeed shocked to see that he was facing a kid.

"Are you Bugsy? The billionaire, with a rich daughter?" Maxie asked.

Bugsy burst out in laughter. He rested his hand onto Gary's shoulder and spoke in a relaxed tone. "Ah…I look like a kid, don't I? Well, it seems that Gary hasn't explained about my growing issues. But have no fear, my daughter looks nothing like me!" Bugsy said.

Maxie scanned around the room. "Where is your daughter?" Maxie asked curiously.

"She is practicing for a beauty pageant. She wants to win that prize money. Not that she should worry…she has been winning for years." Bugsy bragged.

Maxie's eyes lit up. Bugsy eyed him suspiciously. "Where is the handsome prince that my daughter is to marry?" he asked.

Maxie stuttered. What if Bugsy didn't like Brandon…? "Um…he is busy." Maxie lied.

Maxie offered Bugsy a seat. As they all sat and relaxed on the couch, Bugsy started going on about all the conditions.

"Listen Maxie, Gary has told me almost everything about you." Bugsy started.

"I have?" Gary blurted out.

"Gary, don't we have something to do?" Drew hinted dragging Gary away from the couch.

Drew and Gary walked over to a corridor nearby. Gary kept trying to peek over Drew's shoulder to get a look of Bugsy. Drew facepalmed.

"What has happened to you Gary? You're acting all…idiotic." Drew shrugged.

Gary looked anxiously at Drew directly in the eye. "Richie, I think I _have _lost it." He said worriedly.

"What do you mean?" Drew asked blankly.

"Well, I don't remember meeting anyone who looks like that. But still, when Bugsy greeted me, he seemed to know me completely!" Gary pointed out.

Drew took advantage or Gary's worry. "This means one thing. No, it means two things. You are either extremely ill with short time memory, or…" Drew drifted off dramatically.

Gary fell for it. "Or…?" he asked.

"You are like magic. Where you can create human beings in your dreams or something and they come to life." Drew said.

"Yeah right. That's definitely not real." Gary snorted.

"Then, what else can explain that?" Drew asked gesturing towards Bugsy.

Gary gasped with shock. Maybe Drew was right…

**Meanwhile with Bugsy and Maxie**

"So, are you willing to get your daughter married to Brandon?" Maxie asked hopefully.

"Yes…but only on 3 conditions." Bugsy answered.

"And they are…?"

"1. Change your outfits. You're dressed far too red." Bugsy stated.

Maxie seemed shocked. His outfit..? Was it that bad? Then a voice began to whisper in his head. _Outfit? Or 1 billion dollars?_

Maxie sighed. "Alright. What's number two?"

"Number 2. Give more respect to your pokemon." Bugsy demanded.

Maxie didn't mind this one so much. But what was wrong with the way he treated pokemon? All he did was release them when he needed them for battle, then returned them back…and left them alone until they were needed for battle again. Ok…maybe that was _a bit_ harsh. But only a bit.

"Done. And the third?" Maxie asked a bit more relieved.

Bugsy took a deep breath. Drew had warned him about this moment. "Number 3. Change your hairstyle. I mean, have you seen your son's hair? It's horrifying." Bugsy said with a little less confidence.

Maxie stood up and raged. "NO!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

Bugsy only remained stricken for a second. "In that case then…" Bugsy sighed while standing up to leave.

Thoughts began rushing towards Maxie's head. _Hairstyle? Or 1 billion dollars? _Maxie eyed Bugsy and sighed. "Fine…" he sighed.

**With Drew and Gary**

Drew's ear strained to hear the answer from where he was. But he still heard it. He secretly rejoiced inside and glances at Gary to see whether he had heard.

Gary had heard too. His face paled up.

But Drew didn't give a shit. His plan was working, and that was all that mattered.

**Is it OK? I hope I can upload faster! But those who review, Thanks!**

**P.S: GOOOOOOO LAUIZZLES! **


	17. Chapter 17: One MORE condtion!

**Okie! Term 2 starts tomorrow…so sorry if I'm late for future chapters! Thanks Petalia, who kept telling me I was amazing! You have no idea on how happy I am to hear that! I'm not sure if she will become a constant reviewer like Champbybirth, Eeveeluvr, Malory79080, Lovelovergirl, and others! (Sorry if I don't mention your name). BUT ALL OF YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!**

The next day, Maxie and Chilli looked like completely different people. But Drew knew that Maxie would remain greedy and cheap, unless he could do something.

Maxie arranged to meet Maxie again the next day, and Bugsy was expecting the three conditions to be…completed. As soon as Bugsy arrived, Drew, Gary, Maxie and Bugsy sat on the couch to discuss 'arrangements.' Fake arrangements which were never going to happen. But, only Drew knew that.

Bugsy looked pleased to see Maxie in tip-top shape. Drew was too, although he disagreed about the fact that he needed 1 billion dollars to make small changes. Gary was just amazed.

Amazed at two things. The fact that he could have been the one who created Bugsy. And that Maxie changed himself. Two things which he would never expect to happen. _Never._

The four of them chatted for a while. Bugsy was the main talker. Maxie avoided talking. Until Drew forced him to talk. Not directly though.

"Bugsy, do you have any siblings?" Drew asked, sending a signal.

Bugsy nodded his head and grinned. "Why, yes! Most of my favourite memories were with my brother! I would _never _like someone who hates their own siblings! Why do you ask Drew?" Bugsy asked.

Drew smirked. "Because, Maxie also has a brother. His name is Archie." He replied.

Maxie felt sweat run on his brow. His blood was heating up, but not with excitement. With fear. Hesitation was soaking on his tongue and he couldn't even protest against the fact that he had a brother. Not just because his tongue felt broken. But because it was true. All he could do was leave a steady glare towards Drew. Which Drew completely ignored.

"You have a brother? Why did you not tell me? You do like your brother right?" Bugsy asked, giving a steady gaze on Maxie.

Maxie took a deep breath. But before he could speak, a voice from behind him piped up.

"It is because he wanted to surprise you. He loves his brother very much. And he thought that if you met him, you would get a brilliant surprise." The voice said.

Everyone turned around to find themselves facing Flannery. But Flannery wasn't happy. She would never be happy while Maxie was around. Maxie treated her so badly. He never gave a shit about her. She hated herself for saving Maxie.

Bugsy laughed. "Of course! Um…you are?" he hinted.

"Flannery. Maxie's fiancé." Drew said hastily before Flannery had a chance to insult Maxie. Flannery gave a sigh and glanced at Drew. She couldn't overreact now. She had to help Drew.

"That's right…" Flannery mumbled.

Bugsy smiled warmly. But he knew who Flannery was from the start. He just had to act the whole thing through.

"Ok. But I would prefer to meet your brother before the marriage, because…well, I would like to meet him! Consider that condition number 4. I want to see him by the day after tomorrow." Bugsy said before standing up and leaving.

Maxie gave a sigh of relief. But Flannery broke his calmness.

"You know, a 'thanks for saving my ass' would be nice." Flannery pointed out coldly.

Maxie glared at Flannery. "Well, a 'I will leave you to rest for a while' be better. But here you come trying to annoy the hell out of me." Maxie snapped.

Flannery wasn't taken aback. "I saved your jackpot of 1 billion dollars and that's all I get?"

"All you did was make matters worse. You told lies. Now he wants to meet Archie! That makes everything easier? NO!" Maxie said, ignoring Flannery's glare.

Flannery took a deep breath to stop her from yelling. She let her voice calm down and spoke softly, yet coldly. Like a serial killer.

"I lied about most things. Except for one. Bugsy will definitely be surprised when he meets your brother." Flannery said, clenching her fist.

Maxie narrowed his eyes. "Surprise?"

Flannery nodded. "Yep. And I cant wait for him to be surprised when he sees the hate between the two of you." She whispered and left.

That struck Maxie hard. She was right.

"Maxie, I have a…idea." Drew gasped.

Gary gave a small nudge to Drew, hinting that he should keep silent. But it was too late. Maxie was staring at Drew with hopeful eyes.

Maxie asked desperately. "What plan?"

**That's it for now! I am sooo happy! I got a scholarship to the part-time Sydney Sports Academy! It is basically a school of sports, which you only go to a few hours a week. It is said to be training for the Olympics! But that starts next year….**

**ANYWAYS! I hope you enjoyed and ta-ta…for now!**


	18. Chapter 18: A Risk Worth Taking

**Well, here comes ANOTHER chapter! This will go on forever….haha! Well, what to say? I don't know…I would actually like more reviews for Special Signs, but that's not something you all would do…would you? Haha, this sounds like horrible advertising but I would love you people if you told your friends about Special Signs, because I…don't know! Well, here is the next chapter!**

**I have received complaints that I write too much Contestshipping, so I will be writing a Sakura x Sasuke story very soon! I hope you people like Sasuke x Sakura!**

Drew stretched awkwardly. This was a risk. A risk worth taking!

"Well…if you are going to get Brandon married to Bugsy's daughter, why don't you hand May over to Archie? And surely Archie would love you for that…" Drew said.

"And love is something Bugsy wants to see!" Gary blurted out.

Drew and Maxie gave Gary a bewildered look. Gary stammered. "I mean…as in he wants to see love between you and Archie. _Brotherly _love." He corrected.

Maxie scratched his chin thoughtfully. This was indeed a tough decision. There was a risk. A risk worth taking! Again…

Maxie eventually nodded his head approvingly. He then called May over. And to his surprise, Flannery also came with May.

"I never called you!" Maxie spat towards Flannery. He was sick of her already. Hadn't she caused enough problems already? What was she? The blaze of the devil? A messenger from Groudon? A spy of Archie? The list would continue.

"Who ever said _you _called me? May simply insisted that I come with her." Flannery said coolly and calmly. She glanced towards the window and gave a deep sigh. Maxie couldn't help but admire her style for a moment. He gazed at Flannery admiringly. Flannery didn't notice, neither did Gary. However, May and Drew saw it. Clearly.

Drew burst out laughing which made May explode into a whole bomb of giggles. Maxie glared at them for a moment. "What' so damn funny?" Maxie snapped rudely.

Drew and May stopped laughing. May looked away silently. But Drew didn't. Instead, he winked at Maxie and quietly pointed towards Flannery. Maxie turned a deep shade of red and turned away.

Then there was a very awkward silence.

May coughed a bit to hopefully break the silence, but the silence remained. May finally sighed and raised her eyes at Maxie. "Did you call me or something?" she asked.

Maxie nodded his head. "What do you think of Archie? And his groom…um, his name…" Maxie said trying desperately to remember a simple name.

"Trip." Flannery said without taking her eyes away from the window.

Maxie glanced at Flannery. "Yes. Trip." He repeated. Drew smirked for a moment, leaving Maxie narrowing his eyes at Drew.

May tapped her bandana thoughtfully. "Well, whatever works with you, works with me!" May commented before skipping away.

Maxie smiled and then frowned. "But how will I get May to Archie's house?" he asked.

"Well, Gary and I are going to Archie's house tomorrow to hand him some bills so we can drop May off." Drew piped up.

Gary nodded in agreement.

Maxie grinned. "So, it is settled. One billion dollars, here I come…" he said before pacing off.

**THAT IS FAAAAAAAAAAAAAR TO SHORT! Oh well! **

**Sorry about all of this shortness….I have so many winter sports I have signed up for so I am jam packed! But, I shall update ASAP!**


	19. Chapter 19: Welcome to Aqua Mansion

**Yeah, so here is the next chapter! Most of the NSWPSSA Sports are over, so I have more time to continue this! **

**Oh, and I have also just set up a poll, if anyone is interested in voting on it. It's on my profile, obviously! **

**If there are any ideas, I welcome all of them. Although I already know that the co-writer is already jam-packed with brilliant idea! *cough cough* Champbybirth. *cough cough* **

Archie was overjoyed by the fact that Maxie had given up his one and only prize. Now, he had May. He had basically earned $250 000! That is a certain jackpot!

Archie waited anxiously for the arrival of Richie, Gary and May. He started to tap his foot impatiently as he half stared and half glared at the door. What was taking them so long? Finally, he couldn't wait any longer. He jolted up and started to go to the phone so he could threaten Maxie for lying to him. However, a certain someone decided to block him.

"You know, Maxie only called you just about 10 minutes ago that the three of them are heading to our house." Shelly pointed out.

"Fuck up, bitch. Get out of my bloody way." He muttered loud enough for her to hear.

"Make me!" she dared.

Archie sighed and reluctantly pinned Shelly against the wall. He then tried to reach out and grab the phone. However, Shelly wasn't that weak. She stuck her foot outwards, causing Archie to fall against her. Archie hesitantly gripped Shelly's shoulder for support.

Right at that moment, the front door burst open. And in came Drew, Gary and May. Gary stared bewildered at Shelly and Archie, Drew gave a small grin and May placed her hand in front of her mouth to stifle a giggle.

Why? Such an awkward sight they were looking at! Archie looked like he was pinning Shelly against the wall, and leaning towards her at the same time. Seeing their expressions, Shelly immediately realised what was wrong, and tossed Archie away from her with a frown.

Archie still seemed a bit dazed by the previous…err…_attack_. Attack. The best way to describe the previous 2 minutes of war for a phone.

Still, silence lurked in the room. No one knew what to say, how to explain. The situation just seemed awkward. No one could stand the silence, yet no one could break it either. Finally, Shelly decided that she was extremely sick of being in a room with Archie in it, and took advantage of the situation.

"May! What a pleasure seeing you! How about I take you to your room for now? How does that sound?" Shelly asked politely, with a soft smile spread across her face.

May smiled back delightfully. "Sure! Thanks! That sounds great!" May smiled and skipped towards Shelly. Leaving all 3 guys standing in silence.

Drew cleared his voice awkwardly. "Well Archie, we have arrive…." Drew began. However, he was disrupted by Gary, who did not really know how to handle situations like these.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" he burst out.

"It was nothing." Archie said rapidly. "Come, and have a seat." He gestured by pointing to the couches. Drew and Gary sat down and tried to think of a conversation to start. As for Archie, he was still flushed a rose shade of pink. Unusual but slightly humorous.

Eventually, Drew was able to start a proper conversation. At first, they simply talked about water type Pokémon; however, Gary eventually brought the conversation onto Maxie.

"Um…listen. Maxie was willing to give May up, but only if you do something for him." Gary mentioned.

Archie's cheerfulness started to fade away and the colour of his face seemed to drain away. "I knew that dick wouldn't do something for something! What is it?" Archie snapped and narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

Gary was taken aback by Archie's change in manner. But he still managed to stammer. "Um...well…you see…" he hesitated.

Archie cleared his throat with impatience. "Yes?"

"He…" Gary stuttered. He took a deep breath. "HE WANTS YOU TO GO TO A MEETING WITH HIM WITH THIS OTHER GUY!" Gary half yelled despite himself. He immediately clasped his hand over his mouth and ducked behind Drew for firm protection. This was quite unnecessary.

Archie seemed to gain his cheerfulness and colour back. Archie grinned. "Well, my brother is still stupid. Giving up such a fine prize for a simple…ah…" he said looking to the ceiling. His eyes somewhat flashed. Or maybe the light reflected from the bulbs on the ceiling. But still, his eyes left a mysterious glow.

Gary felt uneasy. Things could go horribly despite the cheerfulness on Archie's face. What will happen if Archie found out that Maxie was actually gaining a bigger price? And that the person he going to meet is actually a billionaire? This could turn dramatically. And turn to very wrong paths. Very wrong paths.

"Um…Archie? There is something I must…" Gary started.

Drew hastily kicked Gary. Gary screamed. "OUCH!"

"Gary, do not pretend to be so naïve. And, Archie is not naïve either. He already knows." Drew told him.

Gary's heart beat faster. Archie already knew that Maxie was the one with the jackpot? Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! SHIT! This means that Archie must be pretending to be cheerful. Yes, pretending! And at the meeting, Archie is simply going to bash up Maxie. And Maxie is going to think that Gary betrayed him, so he is going to bash up Gary. And Archie will already bash up Gary because he supported Maxie. SHIT!

Archie seemed confused. "What do I already know?" he asked curiously.

Before Gary could say a word, Drew piped up. "You obviously know that Gary and I have come to sort out the account!" Drew pointed out.

Gary stared bewilderedly at Drew. Had he gone nuts or something?

Archie smiled warmly at Drew and Gary. He didn't suspect a thing!

While Archie had his attention attracted to one of his maids, Gary quickly whispered to Drew. "What the hell is wrong with you? We should certainly tell Archie about the billionaire, shouldn't we? What if he starts to suspect that something is wrong?"

Drew gazed at Archie for a moment. He then replied. "Nah…he doesn't seem to suspect anything. I think it would be safer if we didn't tell him. What he doesn't know won't hurt him, and it certainly won't hurt us." Drew answered, shifting his gaze back to Gary.

Gary bit his lip, but nodded anyways. He was right. Archie didn't suspect a thing…but he did start to suspect after a while, when a sound of the doorbell echoed around the blue mansion and someone called out from the doorway, "Message for May Maple!"

It was only when that happened, did Archie start to suspect there was something wrong.

**And…that's it! Like I said, I would love it if you would all do the poll! Thanks!**


	20. Chapter 20: A final condition!

**OK, so I am attempting to post as many chapters of this story before I go to Bundaberg on Monday. I am going for an Eastern State Cross Country race, and boy I am excited! I don't think I will have internet when I am there because Bundaberg was hit by floods this year. **

**And, right now, the winning couple for my next story is….Contestshipping! Boy, does that surprise me…..I would just love it if you could vote the poll, if you haven't already. Especially if you plan of reading my future stories. **

**Also, there is a link on the top of my profile. I would extremely appreciate it if you visited the link!**

**I am actually running out of ideas for this story, so this may as well actually be my second last chapter. No offense gramps, but I feel as if this story basically has no plot. Sorry! **

Archie felt tension and suspense build up inside him as he walked towards the door. The knocking seemed to become louder by the second. Wait, of course it would! He was getting closer to the damn door! Well, you get it. Huge deal of tension.

Gary was also feeling the tension. He had a bad feeling. So many strange and unusual events were occurring. The world was turning. Well, not really. It felt like it was turning for him. Just, no literally. You get it. He was feeling the huge deal of tension also.

Drew, on the other hand, was feeling quite delighted that the door was being knocked. They took long enough! And now, the real blow comes in. Perhaps, if everything goes according to plan, the final condition would finally arrive. The condition which would be an even bigger blow than the last few grenades being blasted on to the innocent faces of Maxie, Archie and of course, Gary.

Finally, Archie opened the door. And inside came in a bloke dressed complete in a tux, and a girl dressed elegantly in a dress. The bloke had a bored expression planted onto his face and had purplish hair. The female seemed bright and cheerful and highlighted her dress with that stunning smile of hers. Her dress was a plain shade of yellow, but it shone against her navy blue hair.

The two were very unfamiliar with Gary and Archie, however, extremely, if not overly, familiar with Drew.

"Hello there! My name is Da-" the bluenette started.

But she was cut off by her assisting male. "This is Diana, and I am Peter. We are accountants for Norman Maple." _Paul _introduced clearing his throat several times afterwards.

_Dawn _blushed a deep red, realising her almost mistake.

Archie narrowed his eyes with suspicion lurking deep throughout his eyes. "And why are you here?" he questioned, ignoring all sorts of courtesy and manners.

Paul cleared his throat consciously once again before answering. "Well, you see, we heard that you were looking after May Maple. Am I right?"

Archie nodded.

"And you are Archie Aqua?" Dawn finally spoke up.

Archie nodded again.

"And you are filling in for her father, basically?" Paul asked.

Archie nodded.

Big blow time. "And, you do know that May is under a debt of $100 000 000, and since you are in charge of her you have to pay this amount of money to us by next week?" Paul struck the blow.

The blow had been struck.

Archie nodded. But then he shook his head rapidly. "What? Of course not! $100 000 000? No!" he protested.

Paul ignored Archie's denials. "I am sorry. But you must pay the money soon; otherwise we will be forced to increase the amount you need to pay." He replied calmly.

"What? I am not looking after May Maple! I was simply joking! I do not care for her, and am not filling in for her father! She is just visiting Shelly! But that is all! I swear!" Archie lied.

Dawn shook her head sympathetically. "Listen, until you get her married or something, you must pay. Only then will you not have to pay. Whoever is her groom, will be the one who will have to pay. It also shows how much a man can love her!" Dawn eyes sparkled as she spoke.

Drew couldn't help but grin at Dawn's corniness. Paul simply rolled his eyes. Gary and Archie just stared bewildered at both the new comers. After a while of awkward silence, Archie finally made his decision. He gave a deep sigh.

"I have finally made up my mind. May….May is free to marry or date whoever she likes. Her choice. She had absolutely nothing to do with me. There. Decision made." He said, quite reluctantly.

Dawn grinned. "I can help find a match for her if necessary!" she offered.

Archie smiled warmly towards her and nodded his head in agreement. Dawn, seeing this, immediately paced towards Drew. "You, young sir, seem quite fine indeed for May! Are you single?"

Drew smirked and grinned. "No one too good enough for me." He replied, giving a sly glance towards Gary.

Gary started to hesitate. That slyness could mean anything. Especially trouble. He had to stop this now, before it was too late and the world would sink for him and….Damn, he was worried and confused.

Dawn giggled. "I think…that you would be brilliant for May!" Dawn decided, although she didn't seem to have inspected too deeply.

"NO!" Gary burst out, causing everyone in the room to stare at him. He was just so confused! That slyness coming from Drew was a grenade bomb! "You see…um…Richie is not fit for May! He, is cunning, sly and…."

"Trust me, I am not gay." Drew quickly said, slightly glaring at Gary.

Dawn quickly interrupted the conflict between Gary and Drew. "After hearing what you had to say about him…I think that he is not brilliant for May! He is _perfect _for May!" Dawn said trying to stifle a laugh.

Gary's face went completely pale. Paul noticed that Gary was not finished, and that he wanted to protest even more. He had to stop him. And he had already thought of a way.

"Gary…is there perhaps a certain reason why you would not like Drew to leave?" Paul asked.

"No…." Gary answered.

"Don't worry; I am sure there are hotter men out there. And those could be gay too." Paul smirked.

Everyone burst out laughing. Except for Gary, who was stammering and blushing all at once. "What? That is ridiculous! I am not gay! I have a _girl_friend!" Gary pointed out.

"Sorry…how was I supposed to know that?" Paul said innocently, however, still grinning cheekily.

"So, May for Drew!" Dawn burst out randomly.

"Just hold on there." A voice came from behind. "I completely disagree!" and out of the blue came….May!?

Drew twitched his eye as he stared at May. What was the girl thinking? Had she forgotten? Behind her was Shelly, who was giving Drew the evil grin.

May walked towards Drew and placed a finger onto his nose. "You guys cannot simply decide on my destiny, without me having a say! If he wants to be my _husband, _he has to prove himself worthy. That is my final condition." May said.

Archie glanced towards Shelly. "I think Richie will be able to handle that." He agreed.

Drew could instantly see where May was going with this. And no doubt it was also Shelly's plan. "Alright, _your highness, _what are you looking for in your dream man?" Drew asked.

"Well, I want a man who is romantic, there with me all the time, will resist shopping and give me attention and affection…" May and her list continued.

Drew quickly interrupted by attempting to bite her finger, which was still placed on his nose. May quickly removed her finger to avoid the bite. "Challenge accepted your highness" Drew said, rapidly gripping her hand. "Where does the challenge begin?" Drew asked.

"The mall. Tomorrow. If you can actually survive the nightmares you may receive tonight." May pointed out.

"Nightmares? Of what?" Drew raised his eyebrow.

"Of not being with me for a few hours." May said, quickly pacing off into her room.

"Oh, it's on princess. It's on." Drew clarified.

**That's right! The next/last chapter is a full on romance chapter. No lemons! I cannot stand them, or write them for that matter. Thanks for reading, if you did! And if you did the poll, I seriously love you! And if you also went on the link on my profile, which is right at the top, I love you even more!**


	21. Chapter 21: Romance!

**Ok! So, this is my final chapter for this story! I would like to thank all the constant reviewers! Should I list them? Or do you know them all? Haha, you probably know them all! **

**Anyways, I would also love to thank all those people out there who voted on my poll, and who checked out the link! You people are amazingly amazing! And I love you all! I feel so accomplished! I got 16 poll votes! **

**Yeah, I will be going to Bundaberg very soon! And from there I will be going down to Brisbane to watch the second State of Origin, and after that, I am going back home. I think I will be gone for about 16 days, so do not fear if I do not reply to PMs or anything! **

**Since the winner of the poll was Contestshipping, I have already written and posted the first chapter of it. I would love you all so much if you review and read it! Especially my constant reviewers, if you read that, I will love you even more, if possible! **

**So here is the final chapter. The romantic one. R & R! Not Rest and relax, I mean read and review!**

Drew tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for May is the mall. What was this woman thinking? She could have made it easier enough! But…at least she had some interest and knew how to have fun…

Finally, he saw the brunette arrive. She grinned as she noticed him, and walked up to him. "I am here!" she pointed out.

Drew rolled his eyes playfully. "Yeah, when you were meant to be here just about an hour ago! Where have you been?" he asked curiously and pretending to be slightly annoyed.

"Why, even I know the answer for that!" A purple haired man appeared out of the blue. The man who was most likely gay. The man who knew Drew and May a bit too well. Harley. "She was hiding from you!" he answered, giving Drew a half glare and half sheepish smile.

May stared in shock at Harley. "H-h-h-h-h-h…" she stuttered.

"Well, h-h-h-h-h-hello, to you too! I just thought I might hang around you two for a while!" Harley said slinging his arm around May's shoulder. He also attempted to sling his other arm around Drew's shoulder; however, Drew shrugged his hand away.

"Get out of here, freak! The gay stripping club is down there!" Drew said, pointing to an area of the mall. A man was standing near that area, and he had a black leather jacket and seemed to be a tough bikie. But he immediately challenged his outside stereotype by giving a flirty wink straight at Harley.

Harley's face went pale. "How dare you!" Harley snapped at Drew, snatching his hand away from May's shoulder at trying to grip Drew's throat. Drew attempted to avoid Harley's grasp, but was unsuccessful.

Harley pushed Drew against a wall, and placed his hands on the wall beside Drew, to prevent Drew from escaping. Drew desperately wanted his space again. He decided to follow on from Paul's scraps.

"You know Harley, rape is a crime. And here you are, attempting to rape me in public when Officer Jenny could be anywhere. Also, gay rape is even more revolting to Officer Jenny." Drew said with a smirk, not loudly, but loud enough for May to hear.

May understood what Drew was signalling. She couldn't help but laugh before she did as told. "Om my goodness gracious me! Drew is being raped by some gay! Officer Jenny! Officer Jenny! A gay rape is occurring in public!" May yelled out, trying hard to hide her laugh.

Officer Jenny came running towards May. And after May explained the situation, the officer moved sprinted towards Harley and Drew. "Hold it there, purple head! Rape is a horrible crime to commit, especially if…it is a gay rape. How could you even try doing this?" She demanded.

Harley immediately pulled his hands away from the wall, allowing Drew to escape and run towards May. Harley was trying to prove his innocence. "No! You're getting it all wrong! I-I-I am not a criminal! We were only having a playful fight, and this young naïve child misinterpreted it!" Harley explained, slightly glaring at May.

"Playful for you, maybe! But not for me! That could have scarred me for life! I cannot live my life in depression and agony after being raped!" Drew yelled from behind as May rested her head onto his shoulder.

Officer Jenny nodded and gripped Harley's hand. "Not to jail! Please, officer! I am innocent!" Harley begged, pleaded and eventually cried.

Officer Jenny whacked Harley gently on his head. "I am not taking you to jail! After all, nothing had happened yet! I am just going to take you somewhere you belong, where whatever you do will not be a crime!" Officer Jenny confirmed.

A minute later, Harley was being dragged by Officer Jenny. Not to jail. Not to court. But to the gay stripping club which had been acknowledged previously. The bikie grinned delightfully as he noticed Harley being sent his way. May burst out laughing, and Drew had to grab her hand and steer her away, to keep her moving.

May tried to catch her breath from laughing too much. "-p-poor…Harley!" May burst out. She heard a squeal from far behind. She was almost sure that it was Harley attempting to escape. She tried not to picture it in her head.

After a while of laughing their heads away, they finally decided to get some shopping happening. "How about we go to 7/11 to get a Slurpee?" Drew suggested.

May nodded her head in agreement, and they headed towards 7/11. As soon as they arrived at the store, they noticed the store was basically empty, either from the cashier. The cashier kept finding himself staring downwards. Why? Because May was wearing bike pants, and a sports jumper which was sightly big on her. In conclusion, she looked like she was not wearing pants.

So why did the cashier keep looking _down there? _Because he was a perv. A perv who thought May wasn't wearing pants. Drew went towards the back of the store to get a Slurpee while May waited near the cashier. And yes, the cashier continued looking _down there_. May started to feel awkward, and she eventually realised that he thought she wasn't wearing pants!

No doubt, he was just waiting for her to turn around so he could get a proper look. That made May feel even more awkward. She was wearing pants! Just, bike pants which wasn't clearly seen! May cleared her throat and lifted her jumper up a bit so the cashier could clearly see her pants.

The cashier, realising his mistake, quickly turned away and started blushing heavily.

As soon as Drew arrived and paid for the drinks, the couple exited the shop. May told Drew about the perverted cashier. Such an awkward day for the pair, eh?

Lunch time had struck. Drew and May went to the food court and sat down at a table, still deciding on what they should eat. Then, unfortunately, Harley appeared. His hair was ruffled all over the place and his face was pale white. But despite this, he was still able to shoot death glares towards May and Drew.

"Is this seat empty?" Harley asked, gesturing to the seat next to Drew.

"Yes. But _these _seats will be empty if you sit down there." Drew answered, gesturing at his seat and May's seat. Harley frowned but sat down anyways. Drew was about to stand up and leave, but Harley grabbed his hand and pulled him down.

"Hello there! You have been selected!" Shouted a voice from behind. It was Lillian! She ran up to Harley with a microphone placed in her hand.

"Selected? For what?" Harley beamed shooting a smirk towards Drew and May.

"Our show! Many people have been wondering whether you are a male or female! And we decided that you can answer some questions to determine your gender!" Lillian explained, and a few men with cameras appeared from behind her. Suddenly, a whole crowd of people came over to watch the show live.

"Wait, what? Why can't it be one of those two?" Harley asked pointing towards May and Drew.

Lillian scratched her head. "Well, I suppose one of them could do it. But we only have time for one. Who will do it?" Lillian asked.

"Harley." May hastily replied.

"Harley." Drew immediately agreed.

"Me?" Harley asked pointing to himself.

"See, he even agrees!" Drew quickly said.

"Alright then! Harley, it is!" Lillian said into the microphone. "Ok Harley, here are some questions, and you must answer them honestly! Do you like hoodies? Do you like jeans? Do you like cats more than dogs? Do you like it when people get hurt? Do you like sports? Is shopping torture for you? Do you like sad movies? Do you have an X-box? Have you ever wanted to be a fire fighter? Have you ever played with hot wheels?"

Harley took a deep breath before replying. "No. No. Yes. Yes. No. No. No, horror movies are better. No. Fire fighter? Isn't that dangerous! No." Harley answered.

Lillian tried to cover a smile. "Well, the results say that you are…90% female!" she said. She gave up hiding her laugh and burst out laughing, along with the rest of the crowd.

Harley turned a deep shade of red, and May and Drew quickly escaped before Harley would burst his anger out on them.

While May and Drew were sneaking away, they ran into someone. The girl had short orange hair tied high above her head.

"MISTY! What a wonderful surprise!" May shrieked, tackling and hugging Misty.

"May! I was just heading to the beach! Would you care to join me?" Misty offered.

"Of course! But…what about Drew?" May asked glancing back at Drew.

"Oh, Drew! I didn't see you there! Ash is bringing some food from over there! Maybe you could join him there, and come to the beach with him?" Misty suggested, pointing towards a raven haired male who was standing by the food court.

"Sure." Drew accepted, unhesitant of his decision.

So they split up.

**May and Misty at the beach**

"Wow…what a day!" Misty exclaimed after May had finished explaining what had happened at the mall. "You must be feeling…"

"Whatever I was feeling, I certainly feel more relaxed over here!" May said, lying down on a beach towel and watching Wartortle play in the water along with some of Misty's Pokémon. Misty started chatting, but after a while, May began to doze off and wonder away to sleep.

Misty noticed that she was asleep, and waited patiently for Drew and Ash to arrive. After a while, they finally came. May pretended to be concerned and devastated.

"Drew! May has fainted! And I have no idea how to do CPR! You have to help her! None of the lifeguards are listening to me! Save her!" Misty begged tugging Drew's arm with one sleeve, and the other arm pointing towards May.

Drew immediately dropped all his baggage of food, and sprinted towards May, leaving Misty laughing in a confused Ash's arms. Misty explained to Ash about her little prank.

Drew leaned in close to May's face, and placed his lips on hers. But instead of puffing breaths into her, as he expected, he felt her tongue slip into his mouth. Then, they found themselves kissing each other. May's eyes shot open and she stared at Drew as he pulled away. Drew got the feeling that she had never actually fainted.

He glanced towards Misty and Ash. "What exactly happened to her?"

"What happened to me?" May repeated, dumbfounded.

"She drowned." Misty answered.

"She fainted." Ash answered too.

Misty shot Ash a glare and nudged his ribs. "That's right, she drowned!" he corrected.

"That's what I thought." Drew lied and snickered.

"Wait, but I never even went swimming! I am not in my swimmers!" May protested.

"Let's go the-the carnival Ash! Cough – out – cough- of – cough – here- cough. " Misty suggested, giving a sheepish smile. She dragged a confused Ash away.

"What was that?" May finally burst out.

Drew smirked. "Sleeping beauty needed her prince to wake her up." Drew said.

May understood. "Alright! I have decided! I have to tell Archie…"

"Tell him what?"

"That I agree!"

"Agree to what?"

May smiled warmly and pulled Drew close to her. "That I agree to his selected groom."

**That is it! I know, strange ending! But….I don't know! Well, that's the end of this story. I hoped you liked the romance. Although there wasn't much of it! Someone actually asked me if I could write more about Harley! And I willingly accepted the challenge!**

**If you would like to read my new Contestshipping story, I have already posted it. Like I said, if you constant reviewers actually decide to read it, I will marry you! Or something like that! But, I am not forcing you to. I can promise you that the next story will be better than this. It should be on my profile, and it is called 'Amaze Me!'**

**If you are eager to read it, and cannot find it on my profile, PM me and I can send you a link! Thanks for everything! Love you all!**


End file.
